Retour vers le futur
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: "HIIIIIIIIIE" "Allons Tsuna, calme-toi, on peut tout t'expliquer" "COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL TE DIRE DE TE TAIRE TSUNAYOSHI !" "Zen Irie, tout va bien" - ou quand le bazooka des dix ans tombe une nouvelle fois sur Tsuna qui doit se charger de résoudre une affaire de chocolats empoisonnés avec son lui futur... eh bien sa santé mentale en pâtit. Vraiment. (1827 et 7227)


Bonjour, bonsoir ou joyeux Noël à tous. Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour publier ce cher petit monstre d'OS promis il y a deux ans de cela à Jurii-Gothic pour ses reviews sur CI (puuuuub ~). J'avais le choix entre faire du 7227 et du 1827... et comme je n'aime pas choisir, voici donc un mix des deux ! (oui je sais je suis géniale vous m'aimez blablabla et mes chevilles se portent à merveille, merci bien).

Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que tout ce qui suit n'est qu'un énoorme délire, et si vous ne craignez pas de perdre le peu qui vous reste de santé mentale dans le processus (ce qui m'est arrivé – ageugeublabla), alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers de KHR ! n'appartiennent à personne, surtout pas à une certaine Akira Amano, ils sont tous réels et ILS EXISTENT MWAHAAAHAAAAAAA

* * *

Quand Tsuna s'était levé avec un mal de tête intense, il aurait dû se douter que la journée ne suivrait pas la routine habituelle. Tant est qu'il y ait une routine quand on est destiné à devenir le Boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Enfin bon.

Dernièrement, _tout_ commençait par un mal de tête. Pour ne citer qu'un seul exemple, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu mal au crâne, la journée s'était finie sur Reborn trinquant avec un Byakuran déguisé en Pedobear, Squalo faisant des avances à Lambo, Xanxus découvrant les joies de sauter d'un plongeoir de trois mètres de haut dans une piscine vide, Mukuro et Genkishi dansant la Macarena, et lui-même apprenant que son Gardien du Nuage était très sensible des tétons.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Mais comme Reborn venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait organisé un combat contre lui et tous les Arcobalenos en même temps, il décida de reporter son mal de tête à plus tard et se concentrer sur la rédaction de son testament (le vingt-septième en deux semaines - il les détruisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait vivant d'un entraînement mortel).

Testament qui allait sûrement être utile, songea-t-il alors que le pied de Fon filait à toute vitesse vers son crâne. Il ne réussit à l'éviter qu'au prix de la moitié de ses cheveux. Et voilà. Il allait _encore_ devoir faire un tour chez le coiffeur. Ca lui coûtait une fortune tout ça.

Ses problèmes financiers furent remis à plus tard quand un des robots de Verde se dit qu'il serait amusant de lui faire découvrir les joies de la pesanteur. Il déclina clairement l'offre en enfonçant la tête du tas de ferraille dans le sol et en se servant du reste comme bouclier face aux tirs de Colonnello et Lal réunis. Il envoya bouler Skull dans un coin pour la centième fois à l'aide d'un petit X-Burner et s'envola rapidement, manquant de peu de se faire toucher par un tir de Reborn.

Il se posa dans un des seuls arbres encore debout (franchement, il faudrait qu'il finisse par faire comprendre à Reborn que tous ces combats en pleine nature ne faisaient que détruire l'environnement. Fon pourrait sûrement l'aider...) et la Flamme sur son front s'éteignit alors qu'il s'asseyait en soufflant. Il était totalement crevé.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te reposer, Dame-Tsuna ! caqueta la voix aiguë de Reborn.

Un tir de Flammes bleues vint détruire l'abri du châtain, et il soupira. C'était reparti pour un tour. Youhou.

Il quitta l'arbre (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) et grimaça alors que son mal de tête devenait plus intense. Il lui suffit d'apercevoir Irie courir vers lui en esquivant tant bien que mal les tirs pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver.

Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Le bazooka des dix ans tomba sur Tsuna, qui disparut dans la fumée rose. Et quand le brouillard se dissipa, il n'y avait personne.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! se défendit Verde sous les regards accusateurs de ses collègues.

 _ **~Il était un petit navire~**_

Tsuna tombait leeeeenteeeeeement dans le tunnel rose aux barres multicolores. C'était tellement lent qu'il avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà passé une dizaine de minutes. Il avait les yeux fermés - le tourbillonnement des couleurs lui avait donné un haut-le cœur et il préférait éviter de vomir dans un tunnel intertemporel. Qui sait où ça irait après… dans le présent ? Le futur ? Un entre-deux ? … Mieux valait ne pas y penser (quoiqu'imaginer un Mukuro à l'air hébété couvert de vomi était une idée assez amusante… et terrifiante).

Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir des embouteillages lors des voyages dans le futur ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Trop de monde d'un coup était impossible à gérer ? Il y avait des feux rouges ? Un code de la route ? Des accidents ? Et des professionnels du voyage dans le temps pour régler tout ça ?

…

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi parfois.

Mais plus sérieusement, il s'ennuyaaaaait. La prochaine fois qu'il pourrait prévoir la possibilité d'un voyage temporel, il prendrait un livre. Ou un manga. Ou un truc à manger (il commençait aussi à avoir faim). Et une aspirine ne ferait pas de mal – ses maux de tête ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangés. Il devrait penser à contacter les Bovinos et leur parler de deux-trois améliorations à apporter à leur bazooka, notamment une hôtesse du temps (hôtesse de l'air, hôtesse du temps, pourquoi pas après tout) qui pourrait fournir certaines petites choses utiles aux utilisateurs. Bien sûr, il se ferait une joie de financer le tout. Et _évidemment,_ il n'y avait aucune obligation à ce que ce soit un femme. Un homme brun, asiatique, aux yeux bleus et aux traits fins ne serait pas refusé. Non, il n'avait personne de sa connaissance en tête.

Il laissa tomber ses idées de bel hôte habillé d'un tablier et l'appelant "maître" lorsque l'image du modèle de cet hôte venant le voir, tonfas sortis, pour le mordre à mort lui traversa l'esprit et qu'il comprit que ça pourrait être embêtant si ledit modèle empruntait à son tour le bazooka.

Ce fut juste alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que ça prenait et à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas eu de cinquième guerre mondiale dans le futur et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas _encore_ dans un cercueil (ça lui avait fait affreusement mal au dos – qui était l'imbécile qui avait pensé qu'une simple couche de fleurs atténuerait le choc ?) qu'il fut irrésistiblement attiré vers le bas et qu'un grand "BAM" suivi d'une intense douleur dans le dos l'informa gentiment que le voyage était terminé, tout le monde descend, nous espérons vous revoir pour vos prochains trajets, merci au revoir.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre où il était arrivé (et quand – parce que, bien sûr, ce bazooka avait parfois des ratés et il n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Gokudera lorsqu'il avait été remplacé par sa version de vingt-trois ans deux mois cinq jours et une heure plus âgée (son bras-droit avait toujours été très précis)). Il eut à peine le temps de voir un plafond bleu décoré de petits nuages blancs et rebondis, d'arcs-en-ciel et de licornes multicolores (au moins il n'était pas enfermé dans un coffre-fort cette fois-ci – expérience traumatisante, surtout lorsque ledit coffre-fort s'était enfin ouvert sur… il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir), il eut à peine le temps de le voir donc qu'une masse imposante de cheveux châtains lui boucha la vue et qu'un "HIIIE" lui échappait comme un corps dur se jetait sur lui et l'étouffait contre un torse bien musclé.

\- Tsunayoshi, tu es enfin là ! sanglota une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien… mais en même temps pas assez.

\- Allons, calme-toi Vongola-kun, intervint une autre voix, plate et blasée. Tu te fais peur.

La pression exercée sur ses poumons diminua légèrement et deux yeux caramels qui l'examinaient attentivement vinrent remplacer les cheveux.

\- Tsuna ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme un peu trop familier en face de lui.

Tsuna le regarda. L'homme le regarda. Tsuna le regarda. L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-… Tsuna… ? demanda craintivement Tsuna.

L'homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Que je suis intelligent ! s'émeut-il. Je savais que je me reconnaitrais !

Alors Tsuna fit la chose la plus sensée qui lui venait à l'esprit – et qui lui aurait valu plusieurs coups de la part de Reborn.

Il envoya son pied dans l'estomac de l'autre en poussant un "HIIIIIIIE" strident.

Et il s'évanouit.

 _ **~Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué !~**_

Tout était noir. C'était bien. Et normal vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Pourquoi étaient-ils fermés d'ailleurs ?

Il avait dû s'endormir. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas _pourquoi_ il se serait endormi ni _pourquoi_ son Reborn-instinct lui criait dessus en ce moment même – ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête. En tout cas, il n'était pas en territoire ennemi, ça il en était sûr.

Tsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux et papillonna un peu des paupières sous la lumière vive. Une main pressée sur son front, il se releva difficilement et s'assit sur les fesses. Son dos l'élançait douloureusement – il s'était évanoui à même le sol et apparemment personne n'avait trouvé bon de le transporter vers un endroit plus confortable. Sa vision s'éclaircit et il réussit à distinguer de simples murs blancs recouverts de graffitis en tous genres – allant des équations mathématiques incompréhensibles à des dessins de pingouins.

Ses oreilles se remirent en marche et il entendit le son de deux voix qui se disputaient. Il fronça les sourcils. L'une des deux lui semblait très familière.

Son regard tomba sur Spanner qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, son éternelle sucette en bouche, avant de se reconcentrer sur la dispute qui faisait rage entre Irie et un homme châtain.

…

Irie. Et Spanner.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ?

…

Ah. Oui. Il était allé dans le futur.

Et…

et…

et…

…

 _Je démissionne,_ dit son cerveau. _C'est trop pour moi._

 _Reste !_ supplia Tsuna. _Je te donnerai une sucette !_

… _En chocolat ?_ demanda le cerveau.

 _Oui !_

… _Alors c'est d'accord._

Il. Se. Trouvait. Devant. Lui.

Du genre, son lui du futur, celui qu'il allait finir par devenir.

Ce qui était impossible parce que sinon ça créerait un paradoxe temporel qui détruirait le Temps et amènerait le Chaos (avec des majuscules s'il vous plaît).

\- Oh, Tsuna-kun ! s'exclama joyeusement son lui futur qui venait de le remarquer. Tu t'es enfin réveillé !

… _Je peux me déconnecter ?_ demanda le cerveau de Tsuna.

 _Non._ refusa fermement le châtain. _Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, deux ça serait trop humiliant._

 _Oh._ fit son cerveau d'un ton déçu.

\- Tsunayoshi ! cria Irie. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te parler ! C'est déjà assez compliqué de te transporter ici, ce serait stupide que tu deviennes fou !

\- Mais actuellement je ne suis pas fou. fit remarquer Tsuna… enfin, son lui du futur, en levant un sourcil. Donc ça veut dire que je ne deviendrais pas fou à son âge.

\- RAAAAH ! hurla le roux qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. SORS ! SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Tout va bien Shoichi, reste calme. intervint Spanner, toujours aussi flegmatique, en lui fourrant une sucette dans la bouche.

Irie la retira d'un geste brusque en fusillant le blond du regard. Puis il inspira, expira, et sembla retrouver une certaine maîtrise de lui-même.

…

Etrange. Tsuna aurait pensé qu'il se serait tenu le ventre en gémissant de douleur, mais apparemment non.

\- Bon, maintenant tu t'assois ici et tu ne bouges pas pendant que je finis de vérifier que tout va bien. grommela le roux en désignant une chaise au Tsuna du futur.

Et il se retourna vers un énorme appareil que Tsuna (du passé) n'avait pas encore remarqué, trop interloqué par ce qu'il avait vu. C'était une grosse machine noire de forme indéfinie, avec des voyants de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient dessus et était reliée à un petit ordinateur portable sur lequel Irie pianotait à toute vitesse et faisait défiler des listes interminables de ce qui semblait être des données. Spanner faisait de même avec son propre ordinateur.

Assis sur sa chaise de bois, son lui du futur trépignait d'impatience et ne cessait d'envoyer des regards en coin à Tsuna.

\- C'est bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif au bout d'un long moment.

\- Ca l'aurait été depuis longtemps si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur toi à ton arrivée. marmonna Irie, trop concentré pour s'énerver. Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas interférer avec lui tant qu'on n'aurait pas fini de tout régler.

Tsunayoshi eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre – Tsuna le comprenait bien. Il aurait fait pareil à sa place. …C'était normal, vu que c'était lui. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? En quelque sorte non puisqu'un certain temps s'était écoulé entre leurs deux présences et que donc le plus vieux avait des choses que le plus jeune n'avait pas, donc ils n'étaient pas exactement la même personne, et pourtant Tsuna pouvait se mettre sans problème à la place de son lui futur et anticiper ses réactions donc est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment la même personne et que le temps passé ne changeait rien à ça ?

 _Arrête de réfléchir._ lui ordonna son cerveau.

Ca lui semblait une bonne chose à faire, alors il arrêta de réfléchir.

Spanner et Irie continuèrent leur activité de pianotage frénétique pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le roux souffle en s'essuyant le front.

\- Spanner, j'ai besoin des données sur Tsunayoshi-kun, tu peux me les envoyer ?

\- Attend deux minutes, grogna le blond, extrêmement concentré.

\- J'en ai besoin _maintenant._

\- Deux. Minutes.

\- Spanner !

\- Mais laisse-moi au moins finir le Boss !

Silence.

Tsuna eut presque envie de se boucher les oreilles tant le non-bruit était insupportable. Et de fermer les yeux devant le regard incroyablement de noir d'Irie (il avait prit des cours avec Hibari ou quoi ?).

\- Le. Boss. répéta le roux d'une voix si froide que de la neige apparut au plafond.

\- Hum, ça fait deux mois que j'essaye de le battre, je suis bien parti là. marmonna Spanner, toujours concentré sur son écran.

\- Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais tu es bien en train de jouer à un _foutu putain de jeu vidéo_ alors que tu es censé m'aider à _sauver ce bordel d'univers_? cria Shoichi.

Des cours avec Hibari donc, plus des visites régulières à Squalo et Xanxus.

\- C'est quel jeu ? demanda son lui futur, visiblement intéressé.

\- TSUNAYOSHI ! Tu te tais ou tu sors ! hurla Irie.

Squalo tout craché. Il ne manquait plus que le "Voi" et on aurait presque pu les confondre.

…

Mais qu'avaient-ils fait à son tout gentil et peureux Irie ?

 _Tais-toi,_ lui ordonna son cerveau.

Tsuna se reconcentra donc sur la scène futuriste, où Spanner boudait en tapant férocement sur son clavier, où Irie était plus sérieux que la pierre et où son lui futur admirait ses ongles en sifflotant.

…

Pas. De. Problème.

\- Fini ! s'exclama Irie en appuyant sur un dernier bouton. Tsunayoshi, d'ici une à deux minutes le champ de force autour de ton toi passé va être désactivé. Mais tu ne lui parles pas et tu ne le touches pas c'est compris ? L'équilibre spatio-temporel est encore très instable, ce serait stupide de tout briser maintenant. Tu as compris ? Tu ne feras rien d'imprudent ?

Le Tsuna du futur hocha sagement la tête. Bon, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle que le champ de force soit désactivé non ?

…

Champ de force.

…

Hum hum.

Bien sûr.

Ca faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était dans un _champ de force jaune fluo_ et qu'il ne l'avait _même pas remarqué._

Heureusement que Reborn n'était pas là.

Et puis ça expliquait la couleur bizarre de la salle et des gens.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, compta jusqu'à vingt en passant par trente, visionna quelques images mentales de son adorable préfet, puis une de Lussuria en petite tenue pour se calmer, retint sa nausée et une fois sûr d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits il rouvrit les yeux.

Pour tomber droit sur le Irie du futur qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Tsunayoshi-kun ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Hblv. répondit très intelligemment Tsuna.

Irie le regarda.

Il regarda Irie.

Irie et Tsuna se regardèrent.

\- J'imagine que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour ça, bâilla Irie.

Tsuna se serait indigné (mentalement) s'il n'avait pas eu autant de questions à poser. La première étant bien sûr…

\- Excusez-moi Spanner-san… est-ce que je pourrais avoir une sucette en chocolat s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Hmmmm. grogna le mécanicien blond en lui lançant le bâtonnet marron.

Tsuna déchira avidement le papier qui l'entourait en enfourna la sucette dans sa bouche sous les gémissements de plaisir de son cerveau.

\- Autre chose ? soupira Irie.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le roux.

\- Pourquoi je suis là en même temps que… moi… ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- HAHA ! s'exclama triomphalement Irie, faisant sursauter Tsuna (du passé). Excellente question ! Tu es venu pour nous sauver !

Tsuna soupira. Sérieusement ? Encore ? Mais bordel, que pouvaient-ils bien foutre dans le futur pour réussir à créer des désastres pareil toutes les cinq minutes ? Et il n'était qu'un gamin ! Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il allait pouvoir les sauver à chaque fois de leurs conneries ?

…

Oui, Reborn l'avait envoyé en stage d'une semaine chez les Varias. Apparemment son vocabulaire s'en était retrouvé légèrement changé.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, continua de babiller Irie, ce n'est pas aussi grave que la guerre contre Byakuran-san. Rien n'est encore arrivé !

Tsuna leva un sourcil circonspect (il avait dû stalker Hibari pendant plusieurs jours avant d'y arriver – pas que cet entrainement lui ait déplu).

\- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il presque craintivement.

\- Pour empêcher qu'une guerre se déclenche évidemment, asséna Irie sur le ton de l'évidence.

…

\- D'accord. Et je dois faire quoi ?

C'était définitif. Son cerveau tentait de le tuer.

 _ **~Ohé ohé ! ~**_

\- Je suis quand même très beau. Et très mignon. T'as vu mes joues ? Oh, je les adooore ! C'est teeellement chou ! J'ai envie de les tripoter jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent toutes rouges ! Et mes cheveux ! Ils n'ont presque pas changé ! Ils ont l'air aussi doux que maintenant… Tu crois que je me laisserais y toucher ?

\- Tu peux toucher les tiens.

\- C'est pas pareil idiot.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit un Spanner imperturbable.

\- Et ce corps ! Dis, tu as vu mon corps ? J'étais quand même vachement musclé pour un gamin de mon âge… Mais tellement fin en même temps… Et wow ! Bon sang, mes fesses ! Tu les vois ? Tu les vois mes fesses ?

Tsuna inspira. Expira. Ré-inspira. Ré-expira. Ré-ré-inspira. Ré-ré-expira.

Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça dans le futur ?! Il n'était pas aussi pervers quand même ! Et ce n'était même pas le comportement d'un Boss ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas être encore vivant avec un tel comportement et Reborn comme tuteur. Et pourtant, il avait la preuve devant les yeux (enfin, plutôt dans le dos mais voilà, on ne va pas chipoter sur les détails non plus).

\- Et là, encore une salle à manger… Un placard à balais… Oh, des toilettes ! Wow ! C'est celles avec le numéro spécial de _Mafia Magazine_! Ca fait cinq ans que je les cherche, tu te rends compte ?

Tsuna regarda sans broncher Irie exulter devant le magazine jauni qu'il tenait entre les mains. Ca faisait déjà dix minutes que le roux lui faisait une visite guidée du Manoir qu'il occuperait plus tard et Tsuna n'avait toujours pas plus de détails sur cette fameuse guerre en préparation.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher pendant un bon quart d'heure au milieu du véritable labyrinthe que semblait être ce Manoir. Coincé entre les élucubrations d'Irie et les babillements à tendances perverses de son lui futur, Tsuna sentait son mal de tête revenir en force. Pour un peu, il en aurait regretté l'entraînement/mise à mort avec les Arcobalenos.

\- STOOOOOP !

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer dans le dos d'Irie qui s'était brusquement arrêté devant lui. Dans son dos, son lui futur ne disait plus un mot et même Spanner avait arrêté de mâchouiller sa sucette.

Le roux se retourna lentement et lui fit les gros yeux. Puis il plaça son index devant sa bouche et lui souffla un énorme "chuuuuut" au visage.

Tsuna décida qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale de ne pas se demander ce que l'ingénieur avait mangé à midi.

Et au passage, de ne pas le questionner sur les raisons de ce silence à réveiller un mort.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? chuchota-t-il.

…

En fait, il était vraiment maso à tendance suicidaire, pensa-t-il avec un certain détachement.

Trois regards furieux le désintégrèrent et il se fit tout petit.

\- Tu vas voir. soupira Irie.

Puis tout fut silencieux pendant deux minutes et trente-trois secondes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un ananas rose passe devant eux en pédalant sur son monocycle, un chapeau en carton d'anniversaire sur la tête, en jonglant avec des… des…

Tsuna hésita entre vomir de dégoût et éclater de rire.

\- Rebonjour Mukuro ! s'exclama Irie sur un ton faussement joyeux. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ?

L'ananas s'arrêta devant Spanner et tourna le regard le plus déprimé du monde vers eux.

\- Je… vais… bien. articula-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Oooh, génial !

Les yeux vairons dénués de toute vie se posèrent sur Tsuna qui retint un frisson. Le déguisement de clown de Mukuro et les espèces de… sex-toys ? avec lesquels il jonglait n'étaient plus drôles du tout. Du. Tout.

Le futur avait vraiment un problème.

Puis l'ananas se détourna lentement d'eux et repartit s'enfoncer dans le noir sur son monocycle qui couinait à chaque coup de pédale.

…

\- Il était plutôt de bonne humeur comparé à ce matin, commenta Spanner d'un ton neutre. On va voir Takeshi-kun ?

\- NON ! cria Tsuna. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Vous êtes dans la me… la mouise et je vais vous aider. Contents ?

\- Parfait ! s'exclama le Tsunayoshi du futur en frappant des mains. Y'a un petit salon pas loin d'ici, ça vous tente ? Je suis sûr que j'ai réussi à cacher quelques gâteaux et une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool aussi, donc ça devrait aller ! Irieeeee, je peux parler à Tsuna-kun maintenant ?

Le roux regarda sa montre.

\- Encore cinq minutes. T'as quoi comme gâteaux ?

\- Un peu de tout, répondit joyeusement Tsunayoshi. Suivez-moi tout le monde !

Et leur petite troupe s'éloigna du couloir sombre habité par l'ananas rose. En bout de file, Tsuna commençait _vraiment_ à désespérer.

 _ **~Ohé ohé matelot ! ~**_

\- Alors, entama Irie, un petit sablé au beurre dans une main et un verre de vodka dans l'autre, j'imagine que tu dois te demander ce qui se passe.

Tsuna acquiesça lentement, essayant de se persuader qu'il valait mieux éviter de demander à Irie pourquoi il buvait de l'alcool à une heure pareille ou encore pourquoi Spanner restait prostré dans un coin à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'il ne savait quels poulpes de l'espace.

Assis sur le canapé à sa gauche, son lui futur fixait intensément sa montre comme pour obliger les aiguilles à bouger plus vite.

Le roux engloutit son sablé, avala son verre de vodka d'une traite, et prit une grande inspiration dramatique.

\- Commençons par le commencement si tu veux bien, dit-il très sérieusement.

Si Tsuna avait été légèrement plus susceptible, il l'aurait étranglé sur-le-champ.

\- Tout a commencé hier soir, fit Irie d'un ton grave et funeste, lorsque tu as eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter à la fois les Varia, les Arcobalenos, les Simons et les Couronnes Funéraires à diner avec tes Gardiens.

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire fier à Tsuna qui le dévisageait avec ahurissement, désormais profondément convaincu que son lui futur était devenu fou.

\- Tu imagines facilement comment s'est déroulée la soirée, continua le roux. La partie du Manoir dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est la seule à n'avoir pas été touchée par la bataille d'hier – bataille qui a été déclenchée par Reborn-san lorsqu'il a jeté un ballon à eau sur Xanxus…

Au moins ce genre de choses ne changeait pas en dix ans, songea nostalgiquement Tsuna.

\- Mais le vrai problème a commencé ce matin lorsqu'une boîte de chocolats est arrivée.

L'ironie du monde, pensa sarcastiquement le brunet. Un ballon à eau sur Xanxus ne déclenchait pas de catastrophe mondiale mais une boîte de chocolats s'en chargeait aisément…

\- Tous les Arcobalenos, Reborn-san y compris étaient déjà partis. Gamma-san était encore là – il n'a découvert qu'en se réveillant qu'Aria-san était partie pendant la nuit. Byakuran-san, Zakuro, Genkishi et Bluebell-san étaient là aussi, ainsi que toute la Varia, tous les Simons, nous deux et tes Gardiens. Tu étais le seul absent au petit-déjeuner, à cause d'une gueule de bois…

Face au ton franchement réprobateur d'Irie, Tsuna eut envie de répondre que ce n'était lui qui devait se faire engueuler mais bien le Tsunayoshi futur. Et, attendez… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Reborn le laissait se soûler dans le futur ?

-... Mais tu es tout de même descendu vers la fin. Gamma-san n'a pris qu'un seul chocolat et est immédiatement parti retrouver Aria-san. Enma-san avait une indigestion. Il est resté à l'infirmerie avec tous ses Gardiens et aucun d'eux n'a mangé de chocolats. Byakuran-san ne mange que des marschmallows, donc n'a pas touché aux chocolats… énuméra Irie en comptant sur ses doigts. Par contre Bluebell-san, Zakuro **,** Squalo-san, Ryohei-san et Lambo-san ont fait une compétition pour savoir qui en mangerait le plus. Mukuro-

\- Excuse-moi, l'interrompit soudainement Tsuna. Il y avait combien de chocolats dans cette boîte ?

\- Elle avait six étages avec une cinquantaine de chocolats dans chaque. répondit le roux.

Une boîte taillée Mafia donc. Le brunet fit une grimace intérieure en visionnant les cinq engloutissant chocolat sur chocolat. Il espérait juste qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé pour une histoire d'indigestion.

\- Donc, Mukuro-san en a pris une petite dizaine. En fait, il s'amusait à voler tous ceux qu'Hibari-san voulait manger. Hibari-san a quand même réussi à en manger trois.

Donc son Gardien du Nuage aimait les chocolats. Bieeeeeeen. Il pourrait peut-être réussir à exploiter un minimum ce voyage forcé dans le futur pour en apprendre encore plus sur son très cher Gardien.

\- Yamamoto-san et Gokudera-san en ont mangé six chacun. Fran-san a volé presque tous les chocolats de Belphégor-san. Il en a donc mangé cinq et Bel en a mangé deux. Xanxus-

\- Oui bon abrège, intervint Tsunayoshi. Tu vois bien que tout le monde ici se fout complètement du nombre de chocolats mangés. Je peux parler à Tsuna-chan maintenant ?

Le visiteur du passé se tendit, appréhendant de tout son être la réaction d'Irie. Et s'il explosait ? Et s'il devenait comme Xanxus ? Et s'il détruisait le Manoir ? Qui devrait payer ? Son lui futur évidemment, mais ça reviendrait à ce que lui-même paye, et donc ce serait mauvais… Sauf s'il décidait de ne pas s'identifier à son lui futur (qu'il allait abréger à Tsunayoshi, ce serait plus simple) et ainsi, tout ce qui lui arriverait le laisserait lui complètement indifférent…

\- T'as raison, soupira Irie. Mais laisse-moi au moins finir d'accord ?

…

Ok.

…

Non mais d'accord. Pourquoi pas.

….

Plus sérieusement, pourquoi les gens changeaient de personnalité toutes les deux secondes dans ce put… dans ce Manoir de fous ?

\- Et donc, Tsunayoshi et moi-même n'avons mangé qu'un seul chocolat et Spanner n'en a pas pris. Or, une fois qu'ils ont tous étés finis, on a vu un mot posé au fond de la boîte…

Le roux s'interrompit, tentant sûrement de faire une pause dramatique.

\- Qui disait en gros "vous êtes tous cons, ces chocolats étaient empoisonnés et votre stupide petite domination de la Mafia s'arrête ici mwahaha". compléta Spanner sans aucune considération envers son collègue.

La lèvre inférieure d'Irie se mit à trembler de déception.

\- Parce que vous ne saviez pas de qui venait cette boîte de chocolats… ? demanda Tsuna, incertain.

\- Ben non.

\- Et vous en avez quand même mangé ?

\- Ben oui.

-…

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas du tout. C'était juste pour vérifier. assura le brunet, tentant de calmer le mal de crâne qui repointait le bout de son nez. Et donc, ces chocolats étaient empoisonnés ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là ?

\- Très bonne question ! s'exclama Irie. En fait, ils contenaient plutôt une sorte de drogue spéciale qui provoque, je te le donne en mille…

\- Moi ! Moi je sais monsieur ! cria Tsunayoshi en agitant la main en l'air.

\- Des modifications de personnalité, coupa Spanner qui avala ce qui restait de sucette. C'est pour ça que ces deux-là sont aussi bizarres, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Tsuna.

…

Oh.

…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

…

Il se sentait incroyablement rassuré d'un coup. Ca voulait dire qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme le type bizarre près de lui qui lorgnait sur ses lèvres avec un air lubrique.

\- Et ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? finit par dire Tsuna. Je ne suis pas vraiment bon en antidotes et tous les trucs comme ça moi, c'est plutôt Gokudera-kun que vous auriez dû appeler !

\- NON ! cria Irie. Hum. Donc. Comme cet idiot de Spanner m'a interrompu tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu te citer exactement le message.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est, répliqua dignement le mécanicien en déballant une nouvelle sucette.

Irie le fusilla du regard et il se fit tout petit.

\- Foutus changements de personnalité, l'entendit tout de même grommeler Tsuna.

\- Doonc… reprit le roux. Si personne ne m'interrompt cette fois, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin réussir à tout t'expliquer.

Le futur Boss des Vongolas hocha timidement la tête.

\- Il y avait écrit sur ce papier, déclara l'ingénieur d'un ton dramatique : "Vous êtes tous cons. Ces chocolats sont empoisonnés et tous ceux qui en ont mangé vont devenir encore plus cons. Je vous donne jusqu'à minuit pour me débusquer dans votre ridicule Manoir. Si vous ne me trouvez pas, les effets seront irréversibles, votre stupide petite domination de la Mafia s'arrêtera là et je deviendrais le Roi du Monde ! MWAHAHA !" Voilà ce que ça disait, à peu près mot pour mot.

Cette fois, Tsuna sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une double dose d'aspirine.

\- Les dix minutes sont passéééééeees ! s'exclama Tsunayoshi en se jetant sur lui. Je peux me tooouuuuucheeeer !

Voire même d'une triple dose.

 _ **~ Matelot navigue sur les flots ! ~**_

\- Si je récapitule, fit Tsuna tout en continuant à repousser les mains baladeuses de son lui futur, les trois quarts des mafieux les plus importants de ce monde ont mangé des chocolats de provenance totalement inconnue sans se méfier, évidemment ils étaient empoisonnés, et donc cela a provoqué des troubles de la personnalité assez graves dont les effets seront irréversibles si on ne retrouve pas avant minuit le type qui a fait ça, sachant qu'il est déjà… (Tsuna regarda sa montre) quatorze heures.

\- Exactement.

\- Donc vous m'avez appelé pour que je me serve de mon Hyper-Intuition afin de débusquer le co- l'imbécile qui se cache dans ce Manoir, Manoir à peu près aussi grand que Poudlard ?

\- Hum… Je dirais peut-être même légèrement plus grand. réfléchit Irie. Après ça dépend de si on prend en compte toutes les pièces cachées, inconnues ou enfoncées loooiin dans le sol.

Tsuna avala d'un grand coup son verre d'eau et ses cinq cachets d'aspirine.

 _ **~ Ohé ohé matelot! ~**_

\- Mais vous ne pouviez pas simplement compter sur l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsunayoshi-san ? demanda Tsuna en ouvrant une énième porte.

\- Ooooh, enfin, appelle-moi Tsunayoshi tout court ! babilla le Boss des Vongolas en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit.

Le brunet retint un soupir et tenta de se recoiffer, sans doute pour la quarantième fois depuis que l'autre avait reçu la permission d'interagir avec lui.

\- L'Hyper-Intuition de Sawada-san a été diminuée par les chocolats. Et puis nous nous sommes dit que pour un Manoir aussi grand, deux Hyper-Intuition valent mieux qu'une.

\- Pas faux, admit Tsuna. Il se tourna ensuite vers son lui futur, sans se formaliser des mains qui malaxaient ses cheveux (il avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de ce geste depuis que Reborn avait grandi). "Et donc, ton… mon… votre…

\- Oh, tu peux me dire "tu" tu sais, fit joyeusement Tsunayoshi qui défonça une porte ouverte pour passer sa tête à l'intérieur du trou et regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Wow, il y en a de la poussière ici ! Quand je pense à la quantité de personnel que j'embauche ! Et personne pour venir nettoyer quand il le faut, où il le faut. Vraiment, ce monde c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Sur ces mots, Tsunayoshi retira sa tête du trou de la porte. Enfin, essaya.

\- Ah, ça coince au niveau des oreilles, remarqua-t-il d'un ton soucieux. Quelqu'un ici aurait-il la gentillesse de m'aider ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette pièce – bien qu'elle soit légèrement poussiéreuse – mais ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable pour l'admirer.

Irie soupira.

\- Si ce type n'était pas mon Boss je l'aurais trucidé depuis longtemps, marmonna-t-il alors que Tsuna retenait un frisson de peur.

Dans son coin, Spanner se grattait pensivement le derrière avec une adresse qui laissait deviner des heures d'entraînement.

Irie défonça aimablement ce qui restait de porte et Tsunayoshi se releva, un collier de bois autour des oreilles.

\- Merci à toi cher Irie. fit-il noblement. Je saurais te rendre ce service.

\- Qu'il dit, grommela le roux. Dix ans que je l'aide et j'ai même pas eu droit à mon chocolat chaud gratuit qu'il m'avait promis en première année de lycée. Pire que Viper.

\- Et euh, tu voudrais pas enlever ce… truc ? demanda timidement Tsuna en pointant du doigt ce qui restait de la porte et qui était présentement accroché au crâne du Boss des Vongolas.

\- Ah, ça ? répondit Tsunayoshi en se mirant dans un miroir qui n'était pas là deux minutes auparavant. Je pense que je peux le garder un peu… Ca donne un certain style, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et il gratifia son lui passé d'un clin d'œil aguicheur digne des plus grands Drag Queens avant de passer son chemin en sautillant à cloche-pied.

Tsuna en vint presque à regretter son entrainement avec les Arcoblenos.

 _ **Matelot navigueuh sur les flots !**_

\- Je crois qu'on n'y arrivera pas comme ça, finit par soupirer Tsuna.

Spanner ne lui prêta qu'une attention toute relative, occupé qu'il était à gratouiller le ventre du dragon nain qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les sous-sols.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda distraitement Irie qui essayait de convaincre ledit dragon de diminuer l'intensité de sa flamme pour qu'il puisse se faire du poulet rôti (ils avaient débusqué tout un poulailler dans une salle cachée au cinquième étage de l'aile droite et une poule s'était énormément attachée au mécanicien blond, ce qui lui avait valu la haine éternelle du roux).

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tsuna-chan, babilla le Decimo en laissant deux minutes le caïman qu'il essayait d'apprivoiser (le Manoir regroupait une faune extrêmement diverse. Tsuna n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que les précédents Boss pouvaient bien y avoir foutu ?) Ce Manoir est bien trop grand. Spanner-chan, tu te souviens de cette partie de cache-cache qu'on avait faite il y a cinq ans ? On a mis une semaine à tous se retrouver. Et Hayato a disparu pendant presque un mois ! Il n'a jamais voulu me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Sans compter le nombre de pièces qui ont été découvertes et scellées avec ma Flamme à cause de ce qu'elles contenaient. Même Reborn s'était paumé !

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son tuteur tournant en rond dans le Manoir, jurant et détruisant tout ce qu'il trouvait, et ne réussissant à retrouver son chemin qu'une semaine plus tard.

Le futur promettait bien des choses.

\- Mais, fit soudainement Tsuna qui avait été arraché à ses pensées par un éclair de génie, si le paquet n'a pas été vérifié c'est qu'il provenait sûrement de quelqu'un de confiance non ?

\- Bah, tu sais la sécurité n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soupira Tsunayoshi qui apprenait maintenant à son caïman à faire le beau. Un jour un type s'est pointé en plein milieu du déjeuner pour me tirer dessus avec son flingue. Les gardes l'avaient laissé passer parce qu'il leur avait dit qu'il était venu pour nettoyer les vitres, alors que c'est la plus vieille excuse du monde. Donc une boîte de chocolat, j'imagine même pas.

\- De toute façon, tous les domestiques et gardes sont en congé. coupa Irie qui plumait méthodiquement sa poule.

\- En congé ? s'écria Tsuna. Mais qui surveille le Manoir alors ?

\- Personne, répondit Spanner. On est dans un week-end de trêve mafieuse internationale. On ne pensait pas avoir besoin de gardes.

-… Trêve mafieuse internationale… ? répéta Tsuna qui pensait avoir mal compris.

\- Hum hum. C'est toi qui l'a instaurée il y a trois ans. Lambo se plaignait toujours que le métier de mafieux était le seul où l'on n'avait pas de vraies vacances, et encore moins de week-end. Comme tous tes Gardiens étaient d'accord avec lui, Reborn et toi vous êtes débrouillés pour convaincre la totalité des Familles que des trêves étaient nécessaires à l'équilibre de la Mafia. Depuis on a un week-end de trêve internationale mafieuse sur trois, une semaine à la Pentecôte, à Noël et à Pâques – ça a aidé que le siège de la Mafia soit en Italie, ils sont tous chrétiens là-bas – et deux à trois semaines de vacances en juin juillet. Tous sont des congés payés, évidemment. Et ça arrange bien les gardes et les domestiques, comme aucune attaque n'est autorisée pendant ce temps ils peuvent enfin se reposer pleinement.

Tsuna mit un certain temps à assimiler ces informations. Il s'était dit aussi que les trois étaient bien calmes face à la disparition des capacités mentales de leurs plus importants alliés. C'était tout simplement parce qu'ils ne craignaient pas les attaques à cause de cette fameuse "trêve mafieuse internationale".

…

Le futur apparaissait de plus en plus cool.

\- Mais, si le coupable s'est caché dans le Manoir et a pu déposer la boîte sur la bonne table alors qu'il y a tant de cuisines et de salles à manger, c'est qu'il connaît un minimum l'endroit non ? Et le fait qu'il lance son attaque pendant la trêve peut aussi signifier qu'il veut éviter la destruction immédiate des Vongolas, vous ne pensez pas ? continua néanmoins Tsuna qui tenait à son idée.

\- Et où tu veux en venir ? interrogea Spanner qui jouait maintenant à chat perché avec le dragon.

\- Je veux dire, annonça triomphalement Tsuna, que le coupable n'est pas une personne inconnue mais un des invités !

Lorsqu'il se sentit briller sous les regards admiratifs des trois adultes de la pièce, Tsuna se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de lire tous les Achille Courgette* de la bibliothèque.

 _ **Une souris verte-euh !**_

\- Doooonc… Tu proposes quoi ?

Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les quatre dans un énième salon, décoré cette fois dans les tons de bleus (mais genre, TOUS les tons de bleu existants. Même inexistants d'ailleurs. Les types chargés de la déco devaient être au moins aussi cinglés que les architectes). Ils avaient pu remonter facilement des sous-sols grâce au dragon nain de Spanner qui les avait transportés sur son dos et qui dégustait en ce moment même une pile de hamburgers végétariens avec un air de connaisseur (il leur avait fait clairement comprendre que la viande c'était pas son truc).

Tsuna se tortilla inconfortablement, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus agréable, sachant qu'il était présentement installé sur les genoux de son double qui l'y avait posé sans lui demander son avis. Avis qu'il se serait fait une joie de donner si Irie ne lui avait pas préalablement coupé la parole.

\- Déjà, il faut découvrir à quelle heure le coupable a déposé la boîte de chocolats sur la table. commença lentement le brunet. Ca nous permettra de vérifier les alibis de chacun.

\- Reborn a jeté son ballon sur Xanxus au moment du dessert. Xanxus a voulu répliquer avec ses pistolets avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparus. Reborn a jeté un autre ballon sur Bel et a expliqué qu'il avait pris les armes de tout le monde, qu'il y avait plusieurs centaines de ballons dans la pièce d'à côté et que tous les coups étaient permis tant qu'on ne tuait personne. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne précisément, déclara Tsunayoshi, pensif. Après c'était tellement agité que j'ai du mal à replacer les évènements… (Tsuna chassa fermement la main qui s'infiltrait sous son Tee-shirt en essayant très fort de se persuader que ce n'était pas de la faute de son lui futur mais de la drogue. Juste la drogue) Je sais que je suis repassé quelques fois dans le salon… Mais je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de si la boîte était déjà là ou non.

\- Tout le monde a dû passer dans la salle à manger à un moment ou un autre, continua Irie. C'était le bordel total, impossible de savoir à quelle heure la boîte a été déposée.

Assis dans son coin, Spanner lâcha un soupir. Le bon gros soupir bien profond de ceux qui sont totalement désespérés par la bêtise de leur entourage.

\- Oui Spanner ? l'encouragea Tsuna qui se sentait incroyablement proche de lui en cet instant. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

\- Ce que ces idiots semblent avoir oublié, grommela le mécanicien, c'est que la table du dîner n'ayant pas été débarrassée, on a mangé dans la cuisine. DONC, c'est forcément l'un des premiers levés qui l'a déposée.

La bouche de Tsunayoshi s'arrondit en un "O" parfait alors qu'il dévisageait le blond, un air de stupéfaction totale peint sur le visage.

-… Je n'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi intelligent, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas fait savoir plus tôt ?

Spanner leva les yeux au ciel dans une posture de résignation parfaite.

\- Plus rien ne m'atteindra, murmura-t-il. Je suis zen. Zeeen. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Zeeeeen.

Tsuna se fit une petite note mentale pour penser à aller prendre des cours de yoga avec Spanner (il sentait que ça lui serait trèèèès utile à l'avenir) et se retourna vers son lui futur.

\- Et est-ce que tu te souviens des premiers levés ?

\- Hum… Déjà on peut éliminer Enma et les Simons en général. C'est Gokudera-kun qui a découvert Enma se tordant de douleur dans son lit ce matin, alors que plus de la moitié des invités étaient descendus. Il a foncé prévenir Shitt-P, qui était profondément endormie, comme tous les autres Simons. Je me souviens que Xanxus est descendu en même temps que Mukuro… Ces deux idiots ont détruit l'escalier et Mammon, qui était juste derrière, a râlé quand je l'ai prévenu que la moitié des frais serait pour la Varia.

\- Je pense qu'on peut aussi éliminer ceux qui se sont goinfrés, c'est à dire Bluebell-san, Zakuro **,** Squalo-san, Ryohei-san et Lambo-san. intervint Irie. Le coupable n'aurait sûrement pas commis la bêtise d'avaler autant de chocolats.

\- Au contraire, répliqua Tsuna. Ca peut être une façon de brouiller les pistes.

\- Le plus suspect me paraît être Byakuran-san, avança soudainement Spanner qui semblait en avoir fini avec ses exercices de relaxation. Il n'a mangé aucun chocolat et de tous ceux présents hier, c'est celui qui a le plus de raison d'en vouloir aux Vongolas.

\- Mais il est descendu parmi les derniers ! s'exclama aussitôt Irie. Et tu as dit toi-même que le coupable devait s'être levé en premier !

\- Comme l'a si justement dit Tsuna-kun, ça peut être un moyen de brouiller les pistes. contra Spanner alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il a très bien pu se lever quand tout le monde dormait encore, déposer cette boîte sur la table de la cuisine et retourner se coucher.

Tsunayoshi secoua la tête et chuchota à l'oreille de son double sur un ton de confidence :

\- Ca va faire plus d'un an que ces deux-là se tournent autour, malgré tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux. Spanner est persuadé qu'Irie est amoureux de Byakuran (alors que tout le monde sait qu'il passe plus de la moitié de ses nuits avec Mukuro) et Irie pense qu'il ne mérite pas de sortir avec Spanner alors il redouble d'efforts pour arriver à son niveau. Dans un sens c'est pas plus mal, ils travaillent cinq fois plus pour compenser leur frustration ce qui a permis aux Vongolas de faire un bond côté gadgets et avancée scientifique Alors on les laisse mariner un peu et on prend des paris. Pour le moment, c'est dix contre un que Spanner se déclare avant la fin du mois.

Très, très, très au fond de lui, Tsuna plaignit les deux inventeurs. Mais vraiment très au fond. Parce que ce que lui racontait son double avait l'air vachement marrant. (Byakuran et Mukuro hein ? Ca lui faisait un rival de moins dans la chasse à l'alouette…)

 _ **Qui courait dans l'herbe-euh !**_

\- Donc, si on récapitule, les Simons, une partie de la Varia, Bluebell, Zakuro, Mukuro et évidemment le reste de nos Gardiens sont innocentés. fit Tsuna en comptant sur ses doigts. Il reste donc Lussuria, Bel, Fran, Levi, la plus grande partie des Couronnes Funéraires et les Arcobalenos. Le principal suspect reste Byakuran. Parmi les autres, je pense que Fran ou Bel auraient pu faire le coup en considérant ça comme une bonne blague, mais dans ce cas je vois mal Fran manger de son plein gré des chocolats qu'il sait être empoisonnés. Verde aurait aussi pu déposer la boîte avant de partir – j'imagine que comme c'est un chercheur il ne lui était pas difficile d'inventer un tel poison. Mais dans ce cas, à quoi bon laisser un pareil mot ? Ca ne colle pas avec le caractère que je lui connais…

\- Hum hum, approuva vigoureusement Tsunayoshi. Il aurait plutôt attendu que ça passe et qu'on soit tous totalement sous l'emprise des chocolats. Et, et, Irie ! T'as vu comme je suis intelligent ? Hein ? J'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie ! Je suis incroyable ! Je combine un corps de rêve avec un cerveau génial… Oui, décidément, je suis parfait ! Pour un peu, je m'épouserais !

Tsuna décida sagement de passer sur cette déclaration et reprit son récapitulatif.

\- Et évidemment, il y a Reborn… Là, c'est parfaitement son genre. Tsunayoshi-san, Irie-san, Spanner-san, vous ne savez vraiment pas qui s'est levé en premier ?

\- J'étais debout très tôt, répondit le Decimo. Quand je suis descendu dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Kyôya qui se préparait son steak.

Oooooh. Il venait d'appeler son Gardien du Nuage par son prénom. Ca devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Tsuna tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer la joie qui l'envahissait et de retrouver le fil de ses pensées. (Kyôya… Qu'est-ce que ça sonnait bien…)

\- Et tu as vu la boîte ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc Hibari-san peut faire partie des suspects ?

Tsunayoshi haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'imagine mal Kyôya faire ça… Et encore moins laisser un pareil mot. Mais peut-être qu'il a vu qui l'avait déposée. Après tout, il se lève toujours extrêmement tôt. Avec un peu de chance il était déjà réveillé quand Reborn et les autres Arcobalenos sont partis.

\- Dans ce cas, il pourrait nous dire si Reborn ou Verde est le coupable… Il faut qu'on aille le voir pour l'interroger ! s'exclama Tsuna.

Oh oui… Revoir son _Kyôya_ (ça sonnait toujours aussi bien) de vingt-neuf ans… Il avait toujours du mal à s'empêcher de baver quand il se souvenait de l'allure qu'il avait dans son yukata. Bon, l'entraînement qu'il lui avait fait subir avait aussi été le point de départ de plusieurs traumatismes, mais honnêtement ça valait le coup. TOUT valait le coup tant qu'il pouvait mater tranquillement son Gardien du Nuage en yukata.

\- Hum… toussota discrètement Irie. Tu es sûr que tu veux le voir ? Il… il a mangé des chocolats lui aussi tu sais… Pas autant que Mukuro, mais quand même… Son comportement aussi est modifié…

…

Ah. Oui. Il avait légèrement zappé ce détail.

…

Hibari avec un autre comportement ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il ne réussissait pas à visualiser le préfet victime de ces changements de personnalité. Pour lui Hibari était Hibari, point. Et puis, le nuage était si peu sensible aux poisons qu'il s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changements…

A en voir les regards gênés qu'échangeaient Irie et Spanner, changements il y avait eu. Seul son double ne semblait pas dérangé et souriait dans le vide.

…

Intéreeeeesssssaaaaaant.

Avec un peu de chance, son cher préfet s'était vu débarrassé de toutes ses inhibitions, se transformant ainsi en un merveilleux succube lançant des regards langoureux à son cher et tendre Boss…

Tsuna fut tiré de ses rêveries peu catholiques incluant Hibari, son yukata, et un déguisement de chat, par son double qui s'était soudainement levé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Et si on y allait ? proposa-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait dans les couloirs du Manoir.

Et Tsuna le suivit, priant tous les dieux possible pour que sa vision se réalise.

(On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il y en aurait un qui se sentirait en veine de B.A. aujourd'hui…)

 _ **Je l'attrape-euh par la queue-euh !**_

\- Alors dis-moi Tsuna-chan, babilla soudain le Decimo en passant son bras autour des épaules de son double, comment ça se passe ta vie amoureuse ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

Tsuna rougit.

\- Tu devrais le savoir si tu es moi, répondit-il, gêné.

Tsunayoshi balaya la phrase d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de tout, c'était il y a siiii longtemps ! Alors ? Ton cœur est-il déjà pris ?

Le brunet jeta un regard à Irie et Spanner qui sifflotaient innocemment juste derrière eux.

-… Je préfère ne pas en parler. fit-il résolument.

\- Oooooh ? Pourquoi donc ? Qui sait, si tu me le dis je pourrais peut-être répondre à certaines questions… susurra langoureusement Tsunayoshi à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Derrière eux, Irie toussota tout sauf discrètement.

\- Sans te révéler trop du futur évidemment, compléta le Decimo en levant les yeux au ciel. Dooooonc ? Tu veux que je te tire les cartes ?

\- Ce ne sera franchement pas la peine, répliqua vivement Tsuna. On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-il ensuite, histoire de changer de sujet.

Ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

Les prunelles du plus vieux brillèrent d'un éclat concupiscent et il se pencha encore plus sur le visage de Tsuna qui retint un mouvement de recul.

\- Oooh… J'aurais presque oublié… C'est vrai qu'à cet âge j'étais déjà fou de _lui…_

Tiens, il pouvait voir son reflet dans les prunelles de l'autre. Et… oh… il avait un air vraiment effrayé. C'était pas génial. Il devrait peut-être penser à changer ça sinon Reborn le tuerait à son retour (parce que la question de savoir si Reborn connaissait ses moindres faits et gestes dans le futur ne se posait même pas. Reborn était omniscient. Reborn _SAVAIT._ C'était tout).

\- Euh… Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu veux parler, balbutia Tsuna en essayant de prendre un air un peu plus assuré.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était siiiiii mignon il y a dix ans… Rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de faire un tour dans le passé pour le serrer dans mes bras ! En plus il avait les cheveux courts à cette époque, ça lui donnait un petit air strict teeeeeeellement adorable !

Le petit brun hésitait entre approuver vigoureusement les dires de son double ou creuser un trou et s'y enterrer bien profond jusqu'à la fin de ses jours devant les regards moqueurs des deux mécaniciens derrière. Ah, et il pouvait aussi s'inquiéter légèrement des tendances pédophiles qu'affichait l'autre (qui était son lui de dix ans plus tard. … Aaaaargh… ?)

\- Mais bon, maintenant il passe son temps en yukata donc j'aurais du mal à dire lequel je préfère. Le mieux serait évidemment d'avoir le Kyôya d'il y a dix ans et celui d'aujourd'hui en même temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Après, certaines personnes comme les deux idiots qui gloussent derrière nous, peuvent trouver ça assez bizarre, mais un vieux dicton ne dit-il pas "C'est toujours mieux d'en avoir trop que pas assez" ? continuait de délirer Tsunayoshi qui gardait son visage à une distance suspicieusement proche de celui du plus petit.

\- Hm hm, approuva distraitement Tsuna qui, en garçon intelligent, avait compris qu'il valait pour sa santé mentale qu'il n'écoute pas les monologues de son double.

Et qu'il continue à repousser le plus loin possible la question trèèèèèès gênante qui allait de pair avec le souffle chaud qui balayait son visage à chaque fois que l'autre parlait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur le point de craquer (POURQUOI aussi près ? HEIN ?) que _**LA**_ révélation lui apparut (en gros, gras et italique s'il vous plaît).

Si son lui du futur parlait ainsi du préfet-alouette-qui-était-la-plus-belle-merveille-au-monde, cela voulait-il dire que…

Que…

QUUUUEEEEEEEE…

\- J'y vais en premier pour m'assurer que tout va bien ! babilla joyeusement Tsunayoshi qui disparaissait déjà derrière une porte en bois délicatement ouvragée.

Les trois autres restèrent plantés bras ballants au beau milieu du couloir se sentant soudainement très idiots, très gros et très maladroits.

(A cause de la déco vous voyez. Tout était tellement fin et délicat que soudainement on comprenait beaucoup mieux le célèbre éléphant qui s'était retrouvé dans le non moins célèbre magasin de porcelaine).

Il y eut quelques cris provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits de vaisselle cassée, plusieurs chocs sourds et pour finir les pépiements d'un oiseau qui se faisait la voix sur _La Flûte Enchantée_ (Hibari et la musique classique, ça avait toujours été une grande histoire d'amour. Tsuna en aurait presque été jaloux).

Le brunet s'inquiéta légèrement et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, espérant trouver un encouragement dans leurs regards effrayés.

Irie bidouillait un machin-bidule-truc dans son coin et Spanner bataillait contre une souris qui essayait de lui piquer sa sucette.

Tsuna se sentit soudainement très fatigué et un peu déprimé.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se rouler en boule au fond de son lit en serrant contre lui sa précieuse peluche Hibari, gagnée au terme d'un combat épique contre Dino, Mukuro, Xanxus et les trois quarts des mafieux, ce qui avait occasionné une nouvelle vague de photos compromettantes sur le marché noir – et qui avait par la même occasion permis aux divers et variés spéculateurs du coin de s'en mettre plein les poches (comme Viper, Reborn et Lal Mirch pour ne pas les citer). Mais ce combat en avait valu le coup malgré le mois à l'hôpital qui avait suivi – il avait désormais une chambre spéciale toujours prête en cas d'urgence. Cette peluche était d'une qualité excellente, un vrai travail d'artiste. Les traits si fins et si merveilleux du préfet étaient reproduits presque à l'identique et l'expression superbement glaciale et hautaine qui le caractérisait était si bien travaillée que Lambo avait fondu en larmes rien qu'en la regardant. On racontait même que la moitié des cheveux cousus sur le crâne de la peluche venait de l'original – quand à savoir qui, quand et comment le créateur s'en était emparé, des versions toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres circulaient. Un grand mystère planait également sur l'identité de ce même créateur qui avait réussi à saisir aussi bien la beauté intimidante de celui qui faisait trembler toute la mafia. Evidemment des recherches ardues étaient entreprises pour le découvrir et on était à la limite de la mise à prix. Les mafieux étaient tous d'accord sur un point : cette peluche était la chose la plus belle au monde MAIS celui qui l'avait créée devait mourir pour avoir eu le privilège de dévisager aussi longtemps le modèle – car il était évident que ce type avait passé plus de trois heures quarante-trois de suite (record détenu par Dino) aux côtés du préfet pour avoir pu saisir ses expressions. Evidemment, les mafieux auraient pu demander à Hibari qui était l'herbivore qui avait eu l'audace de se conduire ainsi ; mais une règle tacite s'était établie entre eux, stipulant que l'alouette ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, être au courant de l'existence de cette peluche – c'était qu'il faisait quand même un peu peur le Gardien des Nuages Vongola quand il se mettait en colère…

Un immense fracas se fit soudain entendre, comme si des centaines machins inidentifiés avait décidé d'imiter la pluie et de tomber dans un bel ensemble sur le sol.

\- J'AI GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEE ! cria en même temps une voix suraigüe qui fit sursauter les trois poireaux plantés dans le couloir – ils commençaient à prendre racine.

Le même bruit de machins inidentifiés dégringolant par terre se fit entendre, suivi d'un glapissement indigné et la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Tsunayoshi rayonnant quoique légèrement boudeur.

\- C'est bon ! annonça-t-il joyeusement. Il va accepter de répondre à trois questions !

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Tsuna, ébahi.

C'est qu'il était devenu vachement fort dans le futur s'il réussissait à faire plier ainsi le préfet !

\- Oui, rétorqua une voix glaciale. Plus que deux maintenant.

\- Moooo, Kyôyaaaa ! C'est pas du jeu ça ! répondit l'adulte en se retournant vers la pièce, gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur. T'es vraiment bête toi, souffla-t-il ensuite à son lui passé, mais je te pardonne parce que t'es trop mignon et que ce type m'énerve encore plus que toi. Allez, entrez entrez ! finit-il par inviter, s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent ressemblait beaucoup à celle dans laquelle Hibari les recevait dans le futur. Spacieuse, elle était construite entièrement en bois. De larges ouvertures étaient pratiquées dans les murs, permettant à la lumière du soleil d'entrer abondamment et d'éclairer les rares meubles qui la décoraient. Une table basse sur laquelle reposait un service à thé semblait avoir été repoussée dans un coin et déjà Tsunayoshi la transportait délicatement pour la poser au centre de la pièce. Quelques plantes étaient artistiquement placées ici et là, conférant à l'ensemble un style typiquement japonais. Et, dressé devant eux, les bras croisés sur son torse fin, les plis de son yukata sombre enveloppant gracieusement son corps, ne laissant entrevoir que la courbure d'une cuisse musclée ou la délicate blancheur d'une cheville délicieusement modelée, ses sourcils d'un noir de jais froncés au dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu-gris sombre, une petite moue boudeuse tordant ses lèvres rosées, Hibari, Hibari dans toute sa splendeur, les attendait.

Le cerveau de Tsuna court-circuita dans la seconde alors qu'il détaillait avidement la pure merveille qui ne pouvait être qu'un ange tombé du ciel. Un filet assez impressionnant de bave dégoulina le long de son menton et un des vaisseaux de son nez lâcha, laissant échapper un flot de sang qu'il s'empressa d'éponger avec le mouchoir que lui tendit complaisamment son double, non sans lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

WOW.

Il venait de retomber amoureux du préfet - au moins pour la quatre cent cinquantième fois. Mais juste parce que…

WOW.

Tsuna leva un bras tremblant vers l'apparition. Il voulait le toucher. Il _devait_ le toucher. S'assurer que c'était réel. Qu'une telle merveille pouvait vraiment exister dans un monde aussi pourri.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et…

\- WOH PUTAIN PAR LE SLIP EN DENTELLE DE GIOTTO !

C'est en tout cas ce qui résonna dans son cerveau alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous la douleur.

(Des années passées à se faire mordre à mort pour la moindre grossièreté avaient inculqué aux habitants de Namimori une politesse à toute épreuve).

Hibari (Kyôôôôyaaaaa) haussa un sourcil (fin, beau, délicat, élégant, merveilleux, il l'aimaaaaiiit) et le coin de ses lèvres se redressa d'un demi-millimètre.

Tsuna en serait resté bouche-bée avec des étoiles dans les yeux si ses pieds ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal.

Derrière lui Irie et Spanner entrèrent tranquillement, évitant avec habileté les kaplas qui parsemaient le sol. Le demi-millimètre de sourire disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une moue déçue.

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, dit Tsunayoshi qui papillonnait autour d'eux, apparemment ravi de jouer les hôtes. Si quelqu'un veut à boire ou à manger qu'il le dise ! Nous avons du thé, du café, de l'eau, des jus de fruit, de l'alcool et plein de choses encore !

\- Un verre de jus de grenade pour moi s'il te plaît. commanda Irie tout en se laissant tomber par terre.

\- Et pour moi un thé-pamplemousse ainsi que des cookies au gingembre, décida Spanner après un moment de réflexion.

Tsunayoshi sortit un stylo et un calepin de nulle part et y nota les commandes. Puis, avec un sourire digne des plus grandes pubs pour dentifrice, il se tourna vers Tsuna.

\- Et pour vous monsieur ? Un kit de pansements ?

Tsuna hocha la tête en retenant une grimace. Il avait mal aux pieeeeds bordeel.

En face de lui Hibari leva la main et Tsunayoshi lui envoya un sourire éblouissant.

-J'imagine que ce sera un verre de thé pour vous.

Le sourire triomphant qu'esquissait le brun resta au stade de simple esquisse et à la place il tira la langue à Tsunayoshi qui lui souffla un baiser avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Puis Irie- oh. Arrêt sur image. ''Hibari leva la main''.

 _C'est bon t'as fini de fantasmer, je peux me reconnecter maintenant ?_ demanda son cerveau d'une petite voix agacée.

 _Juste deux minute. S'il te plaît. Je ferai n'importe quoi_ , supplia Tsuna.

 _Même m'offrir une glace triple chocolat ?_

 _..._

L'image d'Hibari levant la main se flouta.

 _D'accord d'accord tu l'auras ta glace, promis !_ s'écria aussitôt Tsuna. L'image revint à la normale. Ouf. _T'as quoi avec le chocolat en ce moment ?_

 _Je suis en pleine croissance moi môssieur, et en plus on me demande de m'occuper d'une affaire cinglée tout en fantasmant sur la version âgée de mon amour de toujours. Alors j'estime qu'avoir un ratio de sucre approprié à la situation est la moindre de choses._

Son cerveau marquait un point. N'empêche, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il verrait Hibari lever la main...

 _Et tirer la langue._

Et tirer la langue. Il pouvait avoir l'image d'ailleurs ?

 _Deux glaces._

Son argent de poche n'allait pas faire long feu à ce rythme-là.

Un petit bout du visage d'Hibari flotta devant ses yeux.

 _Ok, deux glaces. T'es doué en négociations tu sais ?_

 _Merci. Heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin mon talent._

L'image apparut entièrement cette fois et Tsuna poussa un soupir heureux. Il pouvait mourir en paix.

 _C'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on t'appelle dehors._

Ah.

 _Eh ho ! C'est Hibari qui te parle ! Il t'a posé une question !_

...

Hibari ?!

\- On m'a posé une question ? sursauta soudain Tsuna.

Le sourire d'Hibari s'agrandit.

\- Oui, et il ne t'en reste plus qu'une, dit-il avec ravissement.

\- Ah bah bravo Tsuna ! s'écria Tsunayoshi. Tous ces efforts réduits en fumée ! Je parie que tu ne sais même pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour les obtenir ces questions !

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

L'attitude de Tsunayoshi se modifia instantanément et il se jeta sur sa version plus jeune pour le serrer dans ses bras en minaudant (Tsuna repoussa très fort et très loin l'image de Lussuria qui s'imposait à lui).

\- Mais noon, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, c'est Kyôya qui est méchant, tout est de sa faute à ce petit garnement ! (ledit garnement croisa les bras et se mit à bouder) Et puis on peut toujours en regagner des questions, c'est facile ! Je l'ai totalement écrasé aux kaplas tout à l'heure, si tu avais vu ma tour ! Mais ce mauvais joueur l'a détruite (de boudeuse l'expression d'Hibari passa à la jubilation profonde, autant que faire se peut - on parle d'Hibari là quand même) c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait mal mon pauvre petit chou ! Là, là, ne t'en f ais pas, tout va bien maintenant.

Tsuna eut un pâle sourire, plus terrifié qu'autre chose par l'attitude de Luss- de Tsunayoshi. Ces chocolats étaient redoutables.

\- Bon, qui se colle pour lui poser la dernière question ? demanda Irie tout en sirotant sa boisson.

\- Je passe, grommela Spanner qui grignotait un de ses cookies.

Tsuna et Tsunayoshi s'entre-regardèrent.

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir le voir, dit le plus vieux.

\- C'est toi qui a réussi à obtenir les questions, répliqua le plus jeune.

Silence. Dans un coin, la souris du couloir essayait maintenant de se barrer avec une des sucettes de Spanner. Hibari construisait une nouvelle tour avec les kaplas éparpillés. Irie avait sorti des sudokus de nulle part et gribouillait de petits papillons dans les marges. Tsuna et Tsunayoshi continuaient de se regarder. Puis le Decimo ressortit son calepin et son stylo et ils commencèrent ensemble à confectionner la Question Parfaite™.

\- Alooors... commença Tsunayoshi. L'idée c'est de savoir si Kyôya a vu la personne qui a mis la boîte de chocolat sur la table c'est ça ?

\- Pas seulement, fit Tsuna qui mâchouillait pensivement le bout du stylo (Kyôyaaa). Il ne l'a peut-être pas vue mettre la boîte directement. Il faut plutôt lui demander s'il a vu quelqu'un quand il s'est levé.

\- Et s'il a croisé plusieurs personnes ?

\- Il faut aussi lui demander qui elles sont, où et quand il les a vues alors.

\- Ca va faire une très longue question, gloussa Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna leva des yeux effarés vers son double. Il avait mal entendu. Il _devait_ avoir mal entendu.

Il était impossible qu'il glousse pas vrai ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir _gloussé_?

...

Si ?

Un coup d'oeil vers les autres lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi, sauf Spanner qui lui envoya un regard désolé.

...

Oh.

Tsuna décida qu'il détestait et admirait de plus en plus ces chocolats (il avait _gloussé_ et Reborn n'était pas encore venu le tuer ? C'était quoi ce monde de fou?) et se reconcentra sur la question. Finalement, après une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux acharnée (Hyper-Intuition contre Hyper-Intuition, les deux appartenant à la même personne ça donnait beaucoup d'égalité) autour de laquelle tous les adultes présents s'étaient réunis en pariant à tous vents, Tsunayoshi remporta la manche avec une pierre bien placée qui écrasa les pauvres petits ciseaux de Tsuna et ce dernier dut se résigner à poser la Question Parfaite™.

Il se leva, se racla la gorge, capta le regard amusé d'Hibari (par le string de Xanxus qu'il était beau) et déclara d'un ton solennel :

\- Hibari Kyôya-san, lorsque vous vous levâtes en ce matin du 12 septembre 20** pour descendre manger dans la cuisine puis que vous remontâtes, auriez-vous, pendant ce laps de temps, vu une ou plusieurs personnes et si oui lesquelles, à quel endroit et à quel moment, le tout le plus précisément possible ?

Tsuna reposa le papier, prit sa respiration (il avait tout dit d'une traite et des papillons noirs dansaient devant ses yeux) et regarda Hibari qui se grattait pensivement le menton. A ses côtés, Irie, Spanner et Tsunayoshi, immobiles, étaient suspendus comme lui aux lèvres du Gardien des Nuages. Le silence était profond, total, et la mouche qui était venue faire son devoir décida que même pour elle c'était un crime de briser un tel silence et elle repartit sans un bruit. Le monde entier attendait qu'Hibari parle, qu'il lève enfin le voile sur ce mystère insondable, qu'il apporte la réponse tant cherchée, tant désirée, la réponse à toutes les énigmes de l'univers, celle qui sauverait leurs vies et rétablirait l'équilibre, celle qui- La phrase tomba, sèche et implacable.

\- J'veux pas répondre.

Le silence s'approfondit. Devant leurs regards interloqués, Hibari croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. La mouche (qui finalement était restée, ne pouvant résister à tant de suspense) en oublia de battre des ailes et s'écrasa au sol. Des anges passèrent, s'installèrent dans un coin et entamèrent une partie de poker. La mâchoire d'Irie alla râtisser les quelques grains de poussière qui parsemaient le sol. Tsuna eut soudain une très, très, très forte envie de pleurer.

\- Mais, fit-il, mais mais mais (il eut soudain la forte impression de ressembler beaucoup à un mouton, impression confirmée par les yeux moqueurs de son stuuuupide Gardien), tu- vous- vous aviez accepté de répondre à trois questions !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je répondrai aux trois premières que vous me poseriez, dit calmement Hibari, qui ne réussissait pas à cacher son amusement.

\- Ah mer- flûte, se reprit Tsunayoshi, j'ai totalement oublié de stipuler ça ! Il m'a bien eu cet idiot !

\- Idiot toi-même, répliqua dignement le Gardien des Nuages.

Son Boss lui tira la langue.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas répondre à celle-là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsuna, désespéré.

\- Tu peux le tutoyer tu sais, lui souffla Tsunayoshi. Regarde, je le fais bien moi.

Oui, et il l'appelait Kyôya aussi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom ?

\- J'ai pas envie, déclara joyeusement Kyôya. Ca fait trois questions ! Allez, ouste tout le monde !

Et sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans le couloir, Hibari fermant la porte derrière eux. Tsuna cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. A côté de lui Spanner tambourinait furieusement à la porte, exigeant ''qu'on me rende mes cookies ! Je les ai payés moi monsieur ! Je les veux ! Ou remboursez-moi ! Je dois nourrir une famille entière, cinq femmes et trente-deux enfants ! Alors rendez-moi mon cookie !'' ce qui lui valut un tonfa dans l'estomac et un regard de chiot désespéré d'Irie qui se précipita vers lui alors qu'il tombait par terre en un ralenti tragique. L'ingénieur se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, des larmes striant ses joues, et se saisit d'une de ses mains qu'il pressa entre les siennes.

\- Spanner ! T'as vraiment cinq femmes ? Spanner, non, ne meurs pas ! Reste avec moi ! Spanneer !

Le mécanicien blond leva une main tremblante vers la joue de son acolyte.

\- Evidemment que non idiot, souffla-t-il, tu es le seul dans mon coeur.

Et sa tête retomba au sol avec un ''bonk'' peu harmonieux alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Irie resta figé un moment et Tsuna put voir distinctement ses prunelles s'écarquiller alors que la révélation se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Je suis... le seul... dans ton coeur ? murmura-t-il, choqué.

Le mourant ouvrit un oeil pour acquiescer.

\- Et... tes cinq femmes ?

\- Elles n'existent pas, lui assura le cadavre.

La bouche d'Irie s'arrondit en un ''O'' parfait alors que Spanner retournait à l'état de cadavre. Il avait rempli sa mission. Il pouvait mourir heur-

Un pied rencontra, plutôt violemment il devait le dire, son estomac et la douleur provoquée par le tonfa d'Hibari disparut entièrement au profit de celle-là. Il décida de comparer la force du Gardien des Nuages et celle de son cher et tendre plus tard pour se concentrer plutôt sur ce que lui envoyait son cerveau. A savoir un ''Aïe aïe aïe'' assez persistant. Faisant ce qu'il convenait de faire Spanner se tordit alors de douleur sur le sol.

(un peu plus loin dans le couloir Tsunayoshi rassura son double passé, traumatisé de voir tant de violence de la part du gentil ingénieur roux, et sortit un cornet de pop-corn qu'il proposa au plus jeune. Il fallait bien ça pour apprécier une telle scène à sa juste valeur).

\- Pourquoi, tu, m'as, menti, alors, idiot, s'écria Irie en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un nouveau coup. J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais cinq femmes moi !

\- Et trente-deux enfants, rajouta Spanner, pris d'un soudain scrupule de précision, entre deux piques de douleur.

\- Et trente-deux enfants ! répéta Irie qui le bourrait maintenant de coup de poings. Stupide stupide stuupide Spanner ! Tu es... tu es... une patate !

\- Une patate ?

\- Parfaitement, banane ! La patate la plus nulle que je connaisse !

Evidemment, grimaça intérieurement Spanner, il n'y avait aucune chance que son amour soit retourné, il était nul, Byakuran valait sans doute mille fois mieux que lui, impossible qu'Irie le préfère au Boss des Millefiore, et est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler pourquoi il avait cru bon de se déclarer déjà ?

Le monde recommença à tourner et tout d'un coup il était debout, très près du visage d'Irie et- oh. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses lèvres aussi bien, si ?

Irie eut un beug soudain lorsque Spanner se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Par la clé à molette de Knuckle, le blond était _sexy_. Et, comme seule réaction logique à ce genre de pensées, Irie le frappa une nouvelle fois**.

(toujours dans leur coin les deux Tsunayoshi commentaient avec animation chacun des coups d'Irie, qui- oh, mais tu as vu ce mââââgnifiiique crochet du droit, mon chéérii, si j'avais su qu'Irie-chan était un boxeur né, il faudrait que je le redirige vers Ryohei)

\- IDIOT DE BRICOLEUR JE T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI DES FEMMES ET DES ENFANTS ! MEME PAS CAPABLE DE SE DECLARER PROPREMENT ! UN PETIT ''JE T'AIME'' N'EST PAS SI COMPLIQUE BORDEL DE CACAHUETE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS DE TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UN ABRUTI PAREIL !

Spanner cligna des yeux.

\- Tu viens de dire que t'étais amoureux de moi ? articula-t-il difficilement (il avait un peu mal voyez-vous).

Irie, qui le tenait toujours par le col, le regarda, clairement désespéré.

\- Et de qui d'autre, macaron dégénéré ?

\- Byakuran ? tenta Spanner.

Le roux alla vérifier rapidement l'état de ses cordes vocales qui lui renvoyèrent des signaux de douleur. Bon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de hurler autant et le manque d'entraînement se faisait sentir. Il n'empêche que crier encore un peu sur le stupide épis de maïs qui lui faisait face – et dont il était accessoirement fou amoureux depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ait la foi de compter les années – était très très _très_ tentant.

Ledit stupide épis de maïs attendait avec crainte la réaction de son agresseur et eut du mal à retenir un léger glapissement de terreur lorsque celui-ci planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une de ses chères sucettes...

\- Byakuran-san, soupira Irie sur un ton soudainement très fatigué. Tu pensais que j'étais amoureux de _Byakuran-san_ (et le ton sur lequel il le dit donna envie à Spanner de rentrer dans un trou de souris). L'homme qui était un psychopathe dans un monde parallèle, qui m'a exploité – et qui m'exploite toujours même si Tsunayoshi est dix fois pire - , qui vendrait sa grand-mère, sa place de Boss et son âme pour un marschmallow, dont la même grand-mère est le pire démon que la terre ait jamais porté _et tu le sais puisque tu l'as déjà rencontrée,_ qui se balade dans les rues de Rome habillé seulement d'un caleçon blanc décoré de sucres d'orges, qui se prend pour un ange parce qu'une divinité là-haut a décidé que ce serait drôle de lui donner des ailes, et surtout, surtout, _qui m'appelle tous les jours pendant deux heures pour me raconter dans les moindres détails sa vie sexuelle avec Mukuro_. Tu pensais que je serais amoureux de _cet homme-là._

Devant la puissace d'une telle argumentation, et surtout devant tant d'italiques, Spanner se sentit soudain très petit et très très très très bête.

(debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Hibari appaudit la tirade d'Irie et se dit qu'il allait devoir reconsidérer le rang de l'herbivore – et puis, le fait qu'il réussise à supporter les divagations perverses du chamallow tous les jours suffisait à lui gagner son respect éternel.)

-... Oups ? offrit Spanner avec un petit sourire contrit.

Irie le toisa.

L'embrassa.

Le laissa tomber au sol, totalement groggy et dépourvu de la moindre neurone.

Et se dirigea vers la sortie du couloir en lançant un ''bon vous vous dépêchez oui ou non, il est temps qu'on montre à cet idiot et ses chocolats qui commande ici''.

 _ **Je la montre à ces messieeeuuurs !**_

 _Dans un coin sombre du Manoir, un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'une silhouette, obscure et floue comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte._

 _Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Les mafieux les plus influents de ce monde étaient sous l'emprise de ses chocolats et il possédait de multiples fichiers, vidéos, photos ou enregistrement vocaux pour les menacer quand il le voudrait. Même si la petite équipe qui tentait de le chercher réussissait à le trouver – ce dont il doutait – il tenait la Mafia dans le creux de sa main._

 _Son sourire machiavélique s'agrandit et il se frotta les mains. Oooh, que c'était bon d'être méchant. Il était resté si longtemps du côté des gentils, à se faire balader dans tous les sens, et bon sang ce que c'était ennuuuuyeeuuux. Le métier de méchant était bien plus drôle et bien plus jouissif. Surtout qu'il était le méchant parfait : intelligent, riche, et absolument insoupçonnable._

 _Oh, qu'il s'aimait._

 _Un rire démoniaque menaça de lui échapper mais il dut le retenir. Les autres n'étaient pas loin et ce serait bête de se faire démasquer aussi tôt pas vrai ? Bientôt, il se promit. Bientôt il rirait de façon démoniaque. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour être un méchant accompli après tout._

 _ **~ Ces messieurs me disent-euh ! ~**_

 _Cookie,_ pensa Tsuna.

 _Cookie ?_ répéta son cerveau.

 _Cookie._

 _Oh._

Il y eut un silence. Lambo lui lança un clin d'oeil aiguicheur.

 _Mon empire pour un cookie,_ supplia Tsuna.

 _Tout ton empire ?_

 _Oui._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu vendrais ta domination sur la Mafia contre un cookie ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu vendrais ce Manoir contre un cookie ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu vendrais_ Hibari _contre un cookie ?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Cookie ou Hibari, telle est la question._ fit sagement son cerveau.

Tsuna laissa échapper un semblant de sanglot.

\- Un problème ? lui demanda sa version future qui sirotait une boisson qui avait la couleur d'un jus de pomme, l'odeur d'un jus de pomme, le goût d'un jus de pomme mais n'était pas un jus de pomme.

\- Juste mon cerveau qui a décidé de faire un remake d'Hamlet, soupira Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi lui envoya le regard compatissant de celui qui a vécu les mêmes malheurs.

Tsuna décida de remettre à plus tard ce dilemme et tenta à la place de se concentrer sur ce qui lui faisait face.

Et par la même occasion, comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Donc, s'il reprenait. Ils étaient sortis du domaine d'Hibari, pas plus avancés qu'au début, et retournaient dans le salon bleu lorsqu'un troupeau d'hippopotames était passé devant eux, manquant d'écraser Tsuna (comme le lui avait ensuite fait remarquer Irie, c'était entièrement de sa faute puisqu'il y avait un panneau indiquant de faire attention aux passages d'hippopotames. Tsuna s'était contenté de hocher la tête, trop fatigué pour se poser des questions. C'était plus facile de tout accepter en bloc). Sauf que, une fois le futur Boss des Vongolas sauvé d'un écrabouillement en règle, ils s'étaient rendus compte que _l'actuel_ Boss des Vongolas avait disparu.

Un deuxième regard et ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Chevauchant un hippopotame, un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête et un lasso à la main.

Alors, en bons sujets dévoués et fidèles qu'ils étaient, ils l'avaient suivi, tentant de rattraper les hippopotames – c'est qu'ils allaient vite pour des animaux de cette taille. Le troupeau s'était enfin dispersé en hurlant de terreur lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin d'une araignée.

( _Ladite araignée, qui répondait au doux nom de Marguerite, n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle était simplement sortie faire les courses chez la marchande de mouches du coin de la rue – ses mouches étaient les meilleures du quartier, grasses et juteuses, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa salade de pattes. Et voilà qu'alors qu'elle hésitait pour savoir si oui ou non elle achèterait aussi un flacon de sang humain pour relever son assaisonnement, et quel groupe serait le meilleur (les B avaient un goût plus fort qui irait bien avec les pattes de papillon mais ceux de groupe O avaient cette petite pointe acide qu'elle aimait tant), voilà donc qu'un troupeau d'hippopotames lui passait devant, pour repartir aussitôt, trop vite pour qu'elle ait même le temps de prélever un peu de sang. Vraiment, ce pays, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais au moins ça lui ferait une histoire à raconter aux prochains déjeuners entre amis.)_

Tsunayoshi avait alors sauté du dos de son hippopotame, abandonnant au passage chapeau et lasso sur la tête de l'animal (qu'il avait appelé Bernard. Comme un bernard-l'hermite. En un peu plus gros) et leur avait fait un sourire éblouissant d'innocence et de gentillesse. Tsuna jurerait plus tard avoir vu des ailes d'ange lui pousser dans le dos, ailes qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à celles de Byakuran. C'était quelque chose d'autre à approfondir. Devant un tel sourire les remontrances d'Irie avaient fondu comme neige au soleil et Tsuna comprit comment son lui futur avait réussi à faire passer des lois aussi absurdes et bisounours que les trêves mafieuses internationales.

Il était super puissant dans le futur en fait.

Une fois l'éblouissement du sourire dissipé, ils avaient pu regarder autour d'eux et constater avec une très grande sérénité qu'ils étaient perdus. Perdus comme dans ''perdus''. Perdus comme dans ''on ne sait pas où on est, qui l'on est, ni où aller et c'est quoi le sens de la vie déjà ?''. Vraiment perdus. Très perdus. Très très _très_ perdus.

Alors Irie s'était tourné vers les deux Tsunayoshi et leur avait intimé, d'une voix très lasse, très fatiguée, et du genre de ''j'ai-l'air-fatigué-mais-juste-en-dessous-je-suis-vraiment-très-énervé-alors-faites-la-plus-petite-connerie-et-je-vous-tue-dans-d'atroces-souffrances'' de retrouver le chemin grâce à leur Hyper-Intuition™. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, non sans que de froids frissons de frousse leur courent dans le dos.

(Tsuna se dit que, lorsqu'ils retrouveraient le grand méchant, ils l'enfermaient dans une pièce avec Dark Irie pendant deux bonnes heures. C'était cruel, il le savait, mais de un il avait assez souffert comme ça, et de deux ça guérirait probablement ce méchant de toute envie de refaire des mauvais coups comme celui-là.)

Ils avaient déambulé dans les couloirs pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à se retrouver dans une partie du Manoir entièrement noire. Pas noire dans le sens ''les murs, le sol, les meubles et le plafond sont noirs'', mais plutôt dans le sens de ''qui a éteint la lumière''. Il n'y avait pas la plus petite étincelle, pas de lampe, pas de flammes, pas de fenêtre, pas de fentes dans les murs, _rien,_ juste du noir, du noir à perte de vue, qui s'étendait de tous les côtés et semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Même la lumière des couloirs attenants n'atteignait pas ceux-ci. Au contraire, on avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle refusait tout contact avec cette matière sombre.

Somme toute, le décor parfait pour un film d'horreur avait songé Tsuna.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus raison.

L'obscurité avait duré longtemps, trop longtemps pour sa santé mentale. Ils marchaient tous groupés, tentant parfois quelques timides paroles et Tsuna faisait de son mieux pour ne pas entendre les sons mouillés qui provenaient du côté d'Irie et Spanner. Il tenait encore à son innocence.

( _ce pensant, il oubliait que ladite innocence avait été jetée aux roses il y a bien longtemps, grâce à Reborn, qui s'était dit un jour qu'il était temps de pourvoir à l'éducation sexuelle de son élève. Ce même élève faisait encore des cauchemars où des lapins roses coiffés d'un fédora couraient derrière des bisounours pour tester une énième position du Kamasutra, le tout dans un bâtiment qui faisait furieusement penser au collège de Namimori. Freud aurait sûrement été ra-vi de le psychanalyser. En attendant, c'était juste un nouveau traumatisme à ajouter à la liste trèèèès longue de ceux qu'il avait déjà – et dont il se serait bien passé, si il avait eu voix au chapitre.)_

Il était donc en train d'essayer d'échapper aux immondes bruits de succion lorsqu'un lent frisson était remonté le long de son échine. Son front s'était couvert d'une couche de sueur froide et, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait _su_. Il avait su qu' _il_ était là. Le _méchant_. Sa respiration s'était faite erratique, il avait commencé à presser le pas, et partout autour d'eux, repercuté par les murs, l'écho d'une voix désicarnée et ricanante les avait enveloppés de ses gloussements à peine réprimés. Il était proche, tout proche, et c'était probablement la meilleure chance qu'ils avaient de l'attraper, mais la peur s'était emparée de leurs esprits et ils ne songeaient qu'à une chose : fuir.

Et maintenant, fuir était une option qu'envisageait très sérieusement Tsuna.

Lambo posa une main sur sa cuisse, se pencha vers lui avec un sourire aiguicheur et lui souffla :

\- Donc, t'es libre ce soir ?

Tsuna lança un regard désespéré à son double qui, avec une lenteur digne des plus grands ralentis dramatiques, posa son verre sur la table la plus proche, se rapprocha de Tsuna jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes soient collées, passa un bras protecteur autour de son épaule et gratifia son Gardien de la Foudre d'un sourire de tout ce qu'il y a de plus... carnivoresque.

\- Désolé, susurra-t-il en chassant la main baladeuse de l'adolescent pour la remplacer par la sienne, mais il est déjà pris ce soir. Par _moi._

 _J'en ai marre,_ dit le cerveau de Tsuna. _Vraiment._

 _Moi aussi._

 _Notre version future nous drague._

 _Oui._

 _Le Lambo du futur nous drague._

 _Oui._

 _Irie et Spanner sont collés l'un à l'autre depuis vingt-quatre minutes et un caleçon vient de s'envoler devant nous._

 _Oui._

 _Hibari nous a virés de chez lui au bout de dix minutes._

 _Oui._

 _Cookie ?_

 _Cookie._

Tsuna se leva du canapé et se dirigea d'un air absent vers la porte, sous les regards inquiets des autres.

\- Tsuna-chan ? Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lui demanda Tsunayoshi, à demi-levé lui aussi.

\- Chercher une cuisine, répondit Tsuna. Et un cookie. Principalement un cookie.

Tsunayoshi se rassit.

\- Je vois, fit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Profite bien. Un léopard ne se déplace jamais sans ses tâches après tout.

Tsuna décida sagement de ne pas approfondir ces paroles et se barra sans plus de simagrées. Une fois seul, il s'autorisa à pousser un profond soupir. Cette affaire allait le rendre fou. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Vingt heures trente-six. Il était dans le futur depuis plus de six heures. Il grimaça. Les autres devaient être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle, ou morts tout court selon le degré de colère qui avait envahi Reborn et ses Gardiens. Il allait le sentir passer à son retour. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. La plupart de ses Gardiens avait tendance à être surprotecteurs. Seulement la plupart, hélas... Il s'autorisa un petit soupir en pensant à Hibari. Hibari, si beau, si fort, si intelligent, mais si froid. Si lointain. Si intouchable. Un beau rêve qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Penser à Hibari le ramena à celui du futur, et à son comportement, et au coupable. Six heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas la plus petite idée du cerveau qui oeuvrait derrière tout ça. L'heure tournait, les déréglements de personnalités se faisaient de plus en plus graves, et rien, pas même le plus petit début de piste. Tsuna tourna au coin d'un couloir. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il y avait une cuisine non loin de là... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que tous les sons avaient disparu, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les signaux de détresse que lui envoyait son Hyper-Intuition.

Et lorsqu'il les perçut enfin, il y avait une main sur sa bouche et des ténèbres devant ses yeux.

 _ **~ Trempez-la dans l'huile-eeuuuh ! ~**_

Il y avait des ténèbres devant les yeux de Tsunayoshi. Du noir. Partout. A perte de vue. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

\- Je vois... un papillon ? Non, une luge ! A moins que ce ne soit une chenille ?

Fran remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et changea de carton. Tsunayoshi plissa le nez devant la nouvelle tâche noire qui s'offrait à lui.

\- C'est... une pomme ? Non... Une pomme écrasée ? Non... Dites-moi docteur, je chauffe ?

\- Oui. répondit platement Fran.

\- Cool ! Alors... c'est... une patate ! C'est ça docteur ? C'est une patate ?

\- Exactement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, docteur ? C'est grave, docteur ? Vous pensez pouvoir me guérir, docteur ?

\- Ce n'est ni grave ni bénin, répondit toujours aussi platement Fran. C'est la vie.

\- La vie, docteur ?

\- Oui. Patates nous sommes, patates nous étions et patates nous serons. Tout n'est que patate. La vie est patate.

Tsunayoshi renifla et, dans le fond, Irie essuya une larme.

\- C'est beau ce que vous dites-là docteur.

Fran s'inclina.

\- Merci. Maintenant je dois vous quitter, j'ai un autre patient à psychanalyser. Vous recevrez le montant de mes honoraires sous un délai de quatre-vingt-trois minutes. Bonne soirée.

Et il disparut dans une explosion de pépins de pastèque.

Tsunayoshi se moucha, jeta le mouchoir et regarda sa montre.

\- Dis-moi mon petit Irie chéri, pépia-t-il sans faire attention aux regards noirs de Spanner.

\- Hm.

\- A combien de temps se trouve la cuisine la plus proche ?

Irie fronça les sourcils.

\- Un quart d'heure de marche je dirais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça va faire plus de trois quarts d'heure que Tsuna-chan est parti chercher un cookie.

La température de la pièce chuta d'un coup. Spanner fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner d'Irie et sortit une polaire.

Lorsque ce dernier parla, sa voix était plus froide que la banquise.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi-

\- C'est bien moi oui, l'interrompit bravement le susnommé.

Toute sa bravoure disparut devant le regard d'Irie et il se dit qu'il allait peut-être fermer un peu sa grande bouche, histoire d'éviter que son espérance de vie ne soit considérablement réduite dans les trois minutes à venir.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, reprit Irie. Serais-tu par hasard en train de me dire que tu as laissé ton toi passé partir _seul_ dans les couloirs du Manoir, Manoir qui remporte tous les ans depuis dix décennies le prix du meilleur labyrinthe au monde, et dans lequel rôde un _scientifique fou,_ potentiellement _mortel,_ dont l'identité nous est parfaitement inconnue et contre lequel Tsuna ne peut pratiquement _rien_?

Un ours polaire passa, grelotta de froid et s'enfuit aussi sec trouver des endroits plus chauds et plus accueillants.

\- Oui ? tenta Tsunayoshi avec un petit sourire tout-gentil-tout-mignon-tout-doux.

Les yeux d'Irie l'informèrent que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Et qu'il était immunisé à ce genre de sourires.

 _Oups_ , pensa Tsunayoshi.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant bien longtemps.

 **~ _Trempez-la dans l'eeaauu-euuh !_ ~**

\- Attention, ça va faire mal. l'informa aimablement Spanner avant d'appliquer un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur une de ses blessures.

Tsunayoshi ne cria absolument pas de douleur.

Et s'il le fit, l'Histoire ne le retint pas.

Après dix minutes de cris et de gémissements divers (pas dans CE sens-là bande de petits pervers. Et puis Irie surveille), Spanner finit d'éponger les dernières gouttes de sang, au plus grand soulagement de son Boss qui se voyait déjà mourir d'une hémorragie. Ce qui aurait été assez con comme mort pour un Boss Vongola quand on sait que cette hémorragie avait été provoquée par l'un de ses membres les plus dévoués – bon, jamais aussi con que la mort du septième Boss Bovino, tué par une bombe qu'avait laissé son double futur afin de contrer une attaque ennemie qui aurait emportée son fils, provoquant ainsi d'énormes troubles temporels et tout plein de paradoxes qui donnèrent des maux de crânes aux scientifiques pendant bien des années. L'industrie de l'aspirine fit d'ailleurs un bond dans ces années-là - Mais con quand même. Et puis Reborn ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Sans le moindre signe de douleur (bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il avait un peu grincé des dents. Et qu'il s'était tenu la jambe en hurlant. Et qu'il s'était effondré à terre avant que Spanner ne le relève. Mais ça comptait pas d'abord) Tsunayoshi se mit debout. En face, l'horloge marquait vingt-deux heures cinquante-trois.

\- Irie, dit-il solennellement. As-tu accompli la mission qui t'a été confiée ?

L'ingénieur s'inclina profondément, une main sur le coeur.

\- Je m'en suis acquitté du mieux possible, my Lord. répondit-il.

\- C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi mon cher Irie. Tu m'as servi avec dévotion durant toutes ces années, sans jamais faillir à la tâche malgré tous les obstacles qui ont pu se présenter. Tu mérites d'être récompensé.

Irie releva la tête, les yeux emplis d'un espoir naissant. Tsunayoshi passa près de lui en une majestueuse envolée de cape et laissa tomber quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Va, et achète-toi ce chocolat chaud mon ami.

Et il disparut dans la pièce attenante.

Spanner observa avec intérêt Irie – Shoichi, son Shoichi, et est-ce que c'était de la bave qu'il sentait couler sur son menton – qui contemplait les trois pièces au creux de sa main, le visage dénué de la moindre expression.

Si Tsunayoshi entendit le cri de rage et l'explosion qui se produisit dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, il ne le montra pas. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur le spectacle qui l'attendait. En face de lui, une autre porte s'ouvrit et Tsuna apparut, pâle comme un linge. Ses yeux errèrent sur le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce et il porta machinalement la main à sa poche.

 _Non,_ tenta-t-il de se résonner. _Pas maintenant. Tu en auras besoin plus tard. Résiste._

 _Mais ze veeeuuuuux,_ fit son cerveau.

 _Plus tard_ , promit Tsuna.

Yamamoto s'inclina galamment devant lui.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, ô divine créature ?

Gokudera fondit en larmes et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du salon. Tsuna suivit des yeux Yamamoto qui alla cueillir une fleur verte dans le jardin portatif que cultivait Zakuro, puis rejoignit Gokudera, arrangea délicatement la fleur dans ses cheveux, lui murmura quelques mots et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bon. Au moins une histoire d'amour qui finissait bien.

Puis Yamamoto se retourna et offrit son bras à Bluebell. La lèvre inférieure de Gokudera se remit à trembler alors que Bluebell toisait son homologue de la Pluie.

\- Comment oses-tu, misérable créature, commença-t-elle, me présenter ainsi ce bout de tissu sur lequel vivent et copulent en ce moment même des milliers de bactéries, des germes de maladie qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ma part pour sauter sur moi et attaquer mon organisme ? Tenterais-tu de m'empoisonner ? Voudrais-tu ma mort ?

\- Takeshi, tu... tu ne m'aimes plus ? balbutia Gokudera en s'accrochant à la veste de l'épéiste. Tu veux... me quitter ? Je... je comprend que tu la préfères à moi... elle est tellement plus intelligente... elle au moins elle sert à quelque chose, elle est utile à son Boss... Moi je ne fais que l'entraver... Je ne suis qu'un boulet !

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit gracieusement Takeshi en retirant son bras. Laissez-moi juste vous dire que vos yeux sont d'un bleu aussi envoûtant qu'un ciel d'été et aussi profond que la mer aux douces vagues.

\- Mes yeux ? Pff. Ils ne sont que le résultat d'une certaine pigmentation, combinaison qu'on peut retrouver chez un certain nombre de personnes, mais qui est à mille lieues de la mer ou du ciel. D'ailleurs c'est complètement stupide de mettre ces deux éléments sur le même plan. Ils sont opposés en tout. Mais il serait trop long d'essayer de vous expliquer ça, votre quotient intellectuel est bien trop bas pour que vous puissiez comprendre quoique ce soit. Adieu monsieur.

\- Takeeeshiii, sanglota Gokudera.

\- Oui Hayato ?

\- Dis-moi que je suis pas nuuul.

Yamamoto posa une main sur la joue de son amant.

\- Tu es loin, ô si loin de ça. C'est le dernier adjectif qui me viendrait à l'esprit quand je pense à toi. Je vois intelligent, je vois fort, beau et courageux, je vois quelqu'un de merveilleux aux yeux comme nuls autre pareils et aux cheveux tressés de rayons de lune. Mais nul ? Comment ceci pourrait s'appliquer à toi ?

\- Takeeeshiii, murmura Hayato, les yeux plongés dans ceux du plus grand.

\- Hayato..., répondit Takeshi, son pouce caressant la joue de l'italien.

Le soleil se coucha en arrière-plan, des accords de luth retentirent et une douce voix, gracieuse et mélodique, s'éleva.

\- _Oooo amore mio..._

 _Ooo mon amour,_

 _Ooooo mon petit four,_

 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Et allons manger des nems,_

 _Quand je dirais ''trois'', souris,_

 _Et nous commanderons du riz,_

 _Et non, ne me prends pas pour un mytho,_

 _Je t'aime juste plus que ma soupe miso._

 _Alors regarde cette plage,_

 _Le soleil couchant et les gosses qui font des gages,_

 _Ecoute le chant des mouettes,_

 _Le choc des vagues contre la crête_

 _Des falaises, et dis-toi que si la patates sont cuites_

 _Alors toi tu es une tomate._

Le dernier accord vibra longtemps alors que la voix tenait la note, la filait, l'emmenait, haut, rendait à ce mot de ''tomate'' toute son essence, toute sa pureté, le remplissait de l'amour et de la beauté de la vie puis, alors que l'assistance avait l'impression que la voix allait craquer, que la tomate allait éclater, elle s'arrêta, au dernier moment, laissa tomber la tomate vers les spectateurs et ce fut le silence.

Les applaudissement retentirent, nourris, et Squalo s'inclina, reçevant avec dignité les compliments de tous. Derrière lui, Bel observait avec amour le coucher de soleil qu'il avait placé derrière les deux amants.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire du cinéma, soupira-t-il avec nostalgie. Mais ma frange était trop longue.

Zakuro lui tapota le dos et lui offrit une fleur.

Tsuna s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Dans un coin sombre, Xanxus, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se balançait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant comme une litanie ''je suis un déchet, je suis un déchet, je suis un déchet'' alors qu'à côté de lui Mukuro jouait tristement de l'harmonica. Lambo tentait de faire du pied à Hibari avec qui il disputait une partie de bataille navale acharnée. Hibari sautait de joie dès qu'il touchait un des navires de l'adolescent, ce que Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de trouver _extrêmement mignon_. Plus loin, assis sur des canapés, des fauteuils, des poufs, et autres meubles, tous les invités de la veille contemplaient le désastre tout en bavardant tranquillement. Enma envoya même un petit signe de la main à Tsuna, qui le lui rendit. Il finit par se retrouver près de Tsunayoshi qui lui lança un sourire rassurant et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis content de te retrouver Tsuna-chan. On t'a cherché partout, tu sais ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Une envie pressante, marmonna Tsuna.

Son double hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule, sans relever le fait que cette envie pressante avait pris deux heures.

\- Tu as pu trouver des cookies au moins ?

Tsuna lui montra sa poche gonflée par les biscuits et tapa la main de Tsunayoshi lorsqu'elle s'en approcha de trop près.

\- A moi, grogna-t-il. On ne touche pas à mon précieux...

Tsunayoshi le regarda avec de grands yeux de chaton abandonné.

\- Mon précieux..., répéta Tsuna, mais avec moins de conviction.

Le chaton abandonné avait maintenant perdu toute sa famille et Tsuna sentit sa résolution faiblir.

\- Bon, peut-être juste un alors... murmura-t-il, vaincu.

Tsunayoshi lui décerna un sourire radieux et enfourna un cookie dans sa bouche. Puis l'horloge sonna vingt-trois heures trente et il s'avança d'un pas, se raclant la gorge.

\- Mes chers amis...

Il marqua une pause, sans doute pour juger de son effet.

\- B-8 F-9.

\- Touché coulé.

\- Un déchet, je ne vaux pas mieux, je ne suis qu'un déchet...

 _\- J'aime les spaghettis, oh oui, bouillis ou frits, aux sushis ou au pain de mie, que m'importe tant qu'ils sont jaunis !_

-... et c'est ainsi que grâce à ces opsines, synthétisées sur nos gênes, nous pouvons percevoir les couleurs. Mais les cônes et les bâtonnets dont nous parlions tout à l'heure sont sujets à des déficiences, qui peuvent causer...

\- Turlututu, tuuu, tuu, tuuuu...

\- Tes mains – ô, tes mains, sont plus douces que la soie, plus blanches que la farine...

\- Et si on croise cette espèce avec des rhododendrons roses carnivores, on obtient une variété extrêment rare de Tephroseris palustris, communément appelée ''la variété extrêmement rare de Tephroseris palustris'' ou V.E.R.T. dans le milieu.

\- J'ai bien essayé de me faire embaucher à Hollywood, mais quand le producteur m'a dit que je n'avais pas la prestance nécessaire pour jouer un prince, je les ai peut-être un peu tous massacrés... mais aussi, il n'avait qu'à pas m'insulter alors que je n'avais pu boire ma dose quotidienne de caféine ! C'est entièrement de sa faute !

Tsuna put voir très distinctement une veine battre sur la tempe du plus âgé.

\- Mes chers amis, répéta celui-ci.

 _\- Il était jeune et beau, hisse é ho, et il sentait bon le cacao, lalalao,_

\- Tes pieds sont vaillants comme ceux d'un Hobbit mais légers comme les pas d'un Elfe-

\- G-6 C-4

\- Dans l'eau.

\- Tuuuu, tuu tuu, turlutuuu-

\- C'est beau les fleurs.

\- C'est là que j'ai compris que la vie d'acteur n'était pas faite pour moi, alors je me suis lancé dans la carrière de prince fou et sanguinaire. C'est un métier amusant, mais parfois je regrette cet enthousiasme de ma jeunesse. Je sais que j'ai un potentiel énorme et je trouve ça vraiment dommage de le gâcher dans de banals crimes. Ushishi.

Des Flammes surgirent des vêtements de Tsunayoshi.

\- J'ai dit, _mes chers amis_.

Le silence se fit.

\- Tuurlutuuuuu, tuuuuu, tu tu tuuuu-

\- TU VAS ARRETER CE FOUTU HARMONICA MUKURO OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE SUSPEND PAR LE CALECON AU-DESSUS D'UNE FOSSE REMPLIE DE LIMACES. hurla Tsunayoshi, des Flammes lui sortant des oreilles.

\- Pas les limaces, supplia Mukuro en rangeant son harmonica. Promis j'arrête mais pas les limaces.

Byakuran alla le rejoindre dans son coin et s'employa à le réconforter. Mais au moins le silence était revenu et Tsunayoshi pouvait enfin déclamer son discours.

\- Mes chers amis, dit-il pour la quatrième fois (sauf que maintenant tout le monde écoutait). Nous avons été victimes ce matin d'une agression monstrueuse, si horrible que les mots me manquent pour la décrire. Un individu a glissé dans les chocolats que nous avons mangé au petit-déjeuner une substance permettant de modifier nos comportements, comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer au cours de cette journée...

\- Je suis un déchet et j'ai toujours été un déchet, pleurnicha Xanxus.

\- Exactement. Mais cet acte n'est pas anodin. En effet, le coupable n'est pas un membre anonyme d'une petite famille tout aussi anonyme. Le coupable messieurs-dames, le coupable est dans cette pièce.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent, les gens se mirent à parler, et Tsunayoshi attendit un peu avant de faire revenir le silence grâce à quelques explosions de Flammes bien placées. Reborn écrasa une larme imaginaire. Son élève était devenu presque intimidant. Si c'était pas émouvant.

\- Oui, dans cette pièce, asséna Tsunayoshi en haussant la voix pour renforcer l'effet dramatique. Et nous comptons sur lui pour se dénoncer de lui-même. S'il le fait sa punition sera peut-être moindre. Sinon, Spanner, Irie, ce moi de dix ans plus jeune et moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola, nous chargerons de le démasquer et de l'humilier, devant l'assemblée entière !

Un silence profond s'abattit sur la pièce et ses occupants. Tous les anges du paradis se réunirent dans un coin avec du pop-corn, qu'ils partagèrent avec les mouches, rameutées par celle qui était déjà passée, et toute la population d'araignée du Manoir s'entassa dans un trou pour assister à la Grande Révélation. Quelques plantes vertes pointèrent le bout de leurs feuilles, suivies par le dragon végétarien de Spanner et le poulet d'Irie. Hibari sourit.

\- En attendant, reprit Tsunayoshi d'une voix guillerette, vous pouvez manger de ces délicieux sandwiches préparés par mes bons soins.

Des plateaux apparurent un peu partout comme par magie et Zakuro souleva un truc d'un marron-vert douteux avec un regard dubitatif. Le sourire de Tsunayoshi se renforça et Tsuna aurait juré voir des Flammes sortir d'entre ses dents.

\- Il y en a pour tous les goûts. continua-t-il. Le coupable a un quart d'heure pour se dénoncer – d'ici là bon appétit !

Tous les invités se jetèrent sur les machins visqueux et dégoulinants que leur Boss appelait ''sandwiches''. Tsuna commit l'erreur de regarder en direction d'Hibari qui léchait pensivement ses doigts, sûrement pour essayer de déterminer la composition desdits sandwiches. Il leva les yeux pendant un bref instant, et par un quelconque sortilège lancé par le Cupidon du coin, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Alors tout se tut, les formes et les contours environnants disparurent, pour ne plus laisser qu'Hibari, Hibari et lui, et leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.

\- Je suis qu'un décheeeet, sanglota Xanxus en jetant ses bras autour du cou d'Hibari qui lui tapota distraitement le dos et sortit un paquet de cartes de la manche de son yukata.

\- On joue au Président ? proposa-t-il. Ah, mais on n'est pas assez... continua-t-il en se mordillant l'index. Qui veut jouer ? lança-t-il à la cantonnade.

Enma leva la main, Squalo pinça une corde de son luth et Aria s'assit près d'eux. Hibari commença à battre les cartes, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Je... je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, balbutia Tsuna qui se sentait soudain très rouge.

Son double du futur hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux fixés sur Hibari qui distribuait maintenant les cartes avec une dextérité qui laissait deviner un professionnel. Tsuna évita habilement la rose que lui tendait Yamamoto, fit de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits étranges qui venaient du coin sombre où étaient retranchés Mukuro et Byakuran, et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir aperçu du coin de l'oeil Verde prendre un échantillon des sandwiches et le glisser dans sa poche. Il faisait sans doute mieux, puisque le Tsuna du futur semblait avoir pris ses leçons de cuisine avec Bianchi.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tsuna inspira, expira et fit quelques pas pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Son Gardien du Nuage était décidément bien trop sexy pour ses hormones d'adolescent. Les lumières du couloir clignotèrent. Mais cette fois il était sur ses gardes, et quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre il se retourna, prêt à en découdre.

Devant lui, Byakuran se dressait dans toute sa splendeur.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, proprement stupéfait.

Puis Byakuran tomba au sol avec un peu moins de sa splendeur.

Tsuna baissa les yeux sur la forme inanimée du Boss des Gesso et sur la magnifique bosse qui décorait maintenant l'arrière de sa tête. Nul doute que Mukuro allait apprécier. Puis il les releva sur la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre, une batte de baseball dans les mains. Dans l'obscurité, seules ses dents étaient visibles, éblouissantes de blancheur, dessinant un sourire en croissant de lune. Terrifiant, put simplement penser Tsuna.

 _ **~ Et ça fera ! ~**_

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que tous les sons avaient disparu, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les signaux de détresse que lui envoyait son Hyper-Intuition. Et lorsqu'il les perçut enfin, il y avait une main sur sa bouche et des ténèbres devant ses yeux._

 _Puis les ténèbres se firent un peu moins sombres, un peu grises même. Tsuna tenta de bouger le petit doigt gauche. Son petit doigt gauche bougea. Il tenta de bouger ses autres doigts. Ses autres doigts bougèrent. Décidant de passer au niveau du dessus, il remua ses mains et se lança ainsi dans une interprétation prodigieuse de_ ''Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes''. _Hélas sa prestation musicale fut bien vite interrompue par une voix bien connue._

 _\- Ouvre les yeux, lui intima cette voix._

 _Tsuna s'exécuta, en profitant pour se relever (il était allongé par terre depuis le début). Sa mâchoire alla s'écraser en sol lorsqu'il reconnut la pièce dans laquelle il était._

 _En face de lui, Hibari lui lança un sourire carnassier._

 _Il y eut un gros blanc._

 _Et Tsuna dut bien l'avouer, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était_ ''aaaaaaah, je suis seul avec Hibari dans ses appartements !''

 _Puis la deuxième fut_ ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE SUIS SEUL AVEC HIBARI DANS SES APPARTEMENTS'', _suivi de tout ce que ça impliquait. Le Gardien des Nuages haussa un sourcil circonspect lorsque le petit Boss devint tout rouge._

 _Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche sur le seul truc qui paraissait convenable à dire._

 _\- Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il timidement._

 _Hibari le toisa. Longtemps._

 _\- J'ai réfléchi, finit-il par dire._

 _Ah ?_

 _\- Je veux bien répondre à ta question._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- attendez, quoi ?_

 _L'espoir que ressentit Tsuna devait être un peu trop visible car le sourire d'Hibari s'agrandit._

 _\- A condition que tu me battes au loup-garou._

 _Il y eut un nouveau blanc._

 _\- Hem... Je veux bien, dit finalement Tsuna. Mais... on peut vraiment jouer à deux ?_

 _Le visage d'Hibari se décomposa._

 _\- Zut, dit-il._

 _Tsuna résista à l'envie de lui tapoter le dos._

 _\- Au Président alors ?_

 _\- C'est mieux quand on est plus... non ?_

 _\- A la bataille ?_

 _-..._

 _\- Nan c'est pas drôle. A quoi alors ?_

 _Tsuna pria de toutes forces pour qu'il ne pense pas au shôgi, aux échecs, ou à tout autre jeu demandant de la refléxion et de la stratégie. Reborn l'entraînait mais il devait être à des milliers de kilomètres d'Hibari dans ce domaine. Au shifumi peut-être ? Avec son Hyper-Intuition il aurait un avantage non négligeable..._

 _\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama l'ancien préfet. Et si on jouait à Ni Oui ni Non ?_

 _Ca ne semblait pas être une trop mauvaise idée. Il lui suffisait de rester sur ses gardes... Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que oui et la referma aussi sec devant son regard._

 _\- D'accord, répondit-il à la place._

 _Le sourire d'Hibari s'agrandit, dévoilant ses canines. Le jeu avait commencé._

~ Un certain temps et beaucoup de questions plus tard ~

 _\- Tu aimes les pâtes ?_

 _\- C'est une nourriture pour herbivores._

 _\- Donc t'aimes pas ?_

 _\- Seulement quand elles sont à la bolognaise ou à la carbonara._

 _\- Moi aussi j'adore les pâtes à la carbonara !_

 _\- Tu mets du parmesan dessus ?_

 _\- Evidemment._

 _\- Et tu penses quoi de la disparition des palourdes en Afrique du Sud ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elles disparaissent ?_

 _\- Tu es vraiment inculte._

 _\- Hé, je viens du passé ! C'est normal que je ne sache pas ce qui se passe à votre époque ! D'ailleurs ça risque pas de créer un paradoxe temporel ça ?_

 _\- Rien d'important. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien herbivore._

 _\- C'est pas rien la disparition des palourdes !_

 _\- Donc ça t'inquiètes?_

 _\- Un peu._

 _Hibari ne relança pas la conversation immédiatement et Tsuna lui en fut reconnaissant. Il commençait à fatiguer. L'autre était un redoutable joueur et la question sur les palourdes avait bien failli l'avoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. L'avenir de ce monde était en jeu._

 _C'est à ce moment que son estomac décida de se rappeler à lui avec un bruit tout sauf délicat. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur son ventre et rougit sous le regard insistant d'Hibari._

 _\- Désolé, dit-il à mi-voix. L'intensité du regard ne diminua pas. Il releva la tête. Plongea ses yeux dans ceux aciers du Gardien. Et une impulsion folle le prit, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, jamais pu oser dans des circonstances normales. Lentement, il pencha son visage vers celui d'Hibari. Le Gardien ne bougea pas. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Est-ce que tu aurais un cookie par hasard ? murmura-t-il langoureusement_

 _Hibari cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois._

 _\- Oui._

 _Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Tsuna avait arrêté de les compter à partir du huitième. Puis Hibari se rejeta en arrière, sortit une boîte de cookie de sous un coussin et la lança à Tsuna._

 _\- Bon, tu as gagné herbivore. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux._

 _Tsuna écarta fermement toutes les pensées impures qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se concentra sur le plus urgent._

 _\- Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur l'affaire des chocolats empoisonnés._

 _Le sourire d'Hibari dévoila ses gencives._

 _\- Je connais le coupable si c'est ça que tu veux, susurra-t-il._

 _Le coeur de Tsuna loupa un battement. (mais peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. Hey, c'était pas de sa faute si le yukata d'Hibari avait glissé, dévoilant le haut de son torse.) Le Gardien des Nuages se redressa lentement, avec un certain sens du mélodramatique il faut l'avouer._

 _\- L'herbivore qui a fait le coup est..._

 _ **~ Un escargot ! ~**_

Tsunayoshi sortit de l'ombre.

\- Si tu savais à quel point ça fait du bien, soupira-t-il. Je rêve de faire ça depuis trois ans.

\- Empoisonner tous les mafieux ou assommer Byakuran-san à coups de batte ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsuna.

Le Boss des Vongolas lui envoya un sourire éblouissant.

\- Un mélange des deux j'imagine. Mais un couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler si ? Tu veux aller t'asseoir quelque part ?

\- Je suis bien ici.

Tsunayoshi haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu me permettras quand même de t'offrir un siège ?

Il appuya sur une des moulures qui décoraient les murs et deux chaises délicatement rembourées en sortirent. Les deux s'installèrent, face à face.

\- Alors, soupira Tsunayoshi. Par où commencer...

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment rester comme ça à jamais ?

Tsunayoshi éclata de rire.

\- On aimerait bien pas vrai ? Mais non. Les sandwiches contiennent l'antidote et j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils en mangent tous. Il y a également un somnifère très puissant dedans donc personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Tsuna ne put empêcher un long sifflement d'admiration de résonner. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout.

\- T'as d'autres questions ou je me lance tout seul dans le monologue du méchant ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Tsunayoshi le regarda. Il regarda Tsunayoshi. Ils se regardèrent. Puis un léger frémissement déforma la lèvre supérieure du plus âgé et il partit dans des gloussements de rire incontrôlés.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse un discours de grand méchant c'est ça ?

Tsuna sourit.

\- Je prends des notes pour dans dix ans, répondit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Tsunayoshi se redressa et bomba le torse.

\- Tout a commencé il y a huit ans lorsque Hayato m'a offert cette boîte du Petit Chimiste. commença-t-il d'un ton nostalgique. Au début je ne m'y intéressais pas. Puis un jour que je m'ennuyais je l'ai sortie du placard et j'ai essayé une formule. C'est ce jour-là que Reborn est devenu chauve.

Tsuna devait faire une tête assez drôle puisque son lui plus âgé éclata de rire.

\- Ses cheveux ont repoussé depuis, mais je t'assure que c'était très beau. C'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ce que ça faisait d'être... méchant.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil.

\- Méchant dans quel sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans le sens où pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui fais balader par les gens mais eux qui se font balader par moi, répondit gracieusement le gentil Boss des Vongolas.

La bouche de Tsuna s'arrondit en un ''o'' parfait.

\- Tentant n'est-ce pas ? Alors je me suis procuré plein de boîtes du Petit Chimiste et j'ai essayé plusieurs combinaisons. Evidemment personne n'a jamais su que c'était moi à l'origine de l'explosion du Manoir il y a deux ans. Ou que lors de la partie de cache-cache, je les ai tous drogués pour qu'ils perdent momentanément leur sens de l'orientation.

\- Mais t'es un génie ! s'exclama Tsuna.

\- Merci, c'est trop.

\- Mais non, tu le mérites.

\- Tu as conscience que tu te complimentes toi-même là ?

Tsuna lui renvoya son sourire éblouissant et Tsunayoshi se pencha un peu pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- C'est bien, tu apprends vite, rit-il. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai découvert ce mélange il y a trois semaines, mais il a fallu attendre un week-end de trêve pour l'utiliser, sinon les effets auraient été bien trop graves. J'ai aussi dû demander l'aide de Verde pour l'antidote – je ne suis qu'un novice qui teste des trucs au hasard après tout.

\- Mais t'as quand même réussi à trouver quelque chose qui permet de changer le comportement des gens !

\- Pas exactement, jeune padawan, et c'est là que réside toute l'astuce, sourit Tsunayoshi en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Plutôt que de le modifier il l'exacerbe. Ou plus précisément il accentue un aspect particulier du comportement. Regarde Kyôya par exemple. Il a toujours été un peu joueur.

\- Comme un chat aime jouer avec une souris avant de la manger oui, marmonna Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête et c'était Tsuna ou il avait un regard _rêveur_?

\- Exactement. Donc ce côté joueur a été mis en avant, au dépend des autres faces de sa personnalité. D'où les kaplas, les questions et son aspect un peu plus... enfantin.

Cette fois ils étaient deux à avoir le regard dans le vide.

Tsuna fut le premier à s'ébrouer. L'heure tournait et la colère de Reborn (du présent) augmentait.

\- Et pour les autres ? Ca a mis quoi en avant ?

\- Alors, laisse-moi récapituler, compta Tsunayoshi. Hayato a toujours eu peur de m'handicaper et de mal remplir son rôle de bras droit, d'où ses peurs constantes après avoir mangé ces chocolats. Squalo a juste toujours voulu exploiter son potentiel vocal.

\- Yamamoto ?

\- Alors lui il était en train de draguer Hayato quand il a mangé ces chocolats donc j'imagine que c'est ça que le produit a choisi.

\- Lambo ?

\- Dragueur invétéré, tu le connais.

\- Bluebell ?

\- Kikyo était en train de lui expliquer un quelconque truc scientifique.

\- Bel ?

\- Il a toujours voulu faire du cinéma.

Alors ça c'était une révélation.

\- Mukuro ?

\- Il est déprimé ces jours-ci, il a l'impression que Byakuran le trompe avec Genkishi alors qu'il était juste occupé à trouver cette marque spéciale de marshallows goût Coca.

\- Xanxus ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir, finit par dire Tsunayoshi.

C'était une sage décision et Tsuna n'insista pas.

\- Irie ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, souvenir de tous les traumatismes infligés par Dark Irie depuis le matin.

\- J'aimerais bien éviter de penser qu'il a toujours eu ce côté-là enfoui en lui. finit-il par dire.

Tsuna approuva vigoureusement.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu en as pris un aussi si tu savais qu'ils étaient empoisonnés ?

Les lumières recommencèrent à clignoter et le corps de Tsunayoshi disparut dans l'ombre, ne laissant plus voir que ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque et son sourire tordu.

\- Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça voyons !

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire machiavélique. Tsuna attendit poliment qu'il ait fini, récapitulant tout ce qu'il avait appris pour être sûr de bien s'en souvenir. Les derniers échos du rire finirent par s'éteindre et la lumière revint.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit Tsunayoshi. Je m'étais promis de faire ça un jour. Histoire de compléter le manuel du parfait petit méchant tu vois.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il voyait très bien.

\- Et les lumières ? demanda-t-il, tout de même un peu intimidé par la capacité pulmonaire de son double. Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Oh, de simples petits jeux de lampe que Reborn t'apprendra dans un an ou deux. C'est très pratique quand tu veux intimider des Boss d'autres familles ou faire une blague à Lambo.

C'était bon à savoir Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Reborn de le lui enseigner plus tôt, c'était toujours utile.

Soudain Tsunayoshi se leva, croisa ses mains derrière son dos, et se mit à faire des allers-retours dans la largeur du couloir. - Mais il y a d'autres raisons que de simplement vouloir renverser les rôles, reprit-il, et j'imagine – ou en tout cas j'espère – que tu t'en doute. Toutes ces expériences que je mène, je les filme ou j'en garde des traces. C'est évidemment quelque chose que tous ignorent. Verde, par exemple, pense que je fais ça uniquement pour m'amuser. Mais tous ces dossiers – Reborn qui se fait enlever par un vol de flamants roses, le trône de Xanxus qui explose en fleurs multicolores alors qu'il est toujours assis dessus, ou Squalo qui chante ''Let It Go'' dans sa chambre – tout ça est soigneusement archivé et parfois je les ressors. Lorsque la Varia refuse de payer pour la destruction du Vatican par exemple, ou lorsque Mukuro sèche une mission pour aller voir Byakuran. J'avais déjà pas mal de dossiers mais il m'en manquait sur les Couronnes Funéraires et sur Kyôya. Et ça ne fait jamais de mal d'avoir des images de Xanxus se traitant lui-même de déchet, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit Tsuna, mais quand tu utilises ces dossiers ils doivent bien savoir d'où ils viennent non ? Et après ils ne sont pas sur la défensive et ne cherchent pas à les détruire ?

Tsunayoshi se stoppa net, se tourna vers lui et lui dédia son visage le plus innocent, si doux et adorable que quiconque le voyant jurerait ses grands dieux que cette personne était un ange tombé du ciel, incapable de la moindre machination machiavélique.

\- Ok, oublie, j'ai rien dit, soupira Tsuna. Je donne vraiment l'impression d'être aussi innocent?

Son double haussa les épaules.

\- Nous sommes des anges. Des amours. La Mafia entière est amoureuse de moi et c'est bien plus facile de les rouler dans la farine comme ça. (il se remit à rire) Je parie que lorsqu'il m'a appris ça, Reborn n'a pas pensé un seul moment que je pourrais l'utiliser contre lui. Mais reprenons. Il y a donc de nombreux avantages à être méchant : tu t'amuses, tu manipules les gens et ensuite tu les contrôles. Mais en plus j'ai pu convaincre Irie de te ramener ici !

Tsuna regarda Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi regarda Tsuna. Tsuna regarda Tsunayoshi. Un hippopotame violet passa.

\- Parce que c'était prévu ? dit lentement Tsuna.

\- Je. Prévois. Tout ! dit fièrement Tsunayoshi.

Nouveau silence.

\- Oh. dit Tsuna.

Le silence s'épaissit.

\- Et pourquoi ? dit Tsuna.

Son double lui lança un sourire prédateur – wow, il ressemblait vraiment à Hibari quand il faisait ça – et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de connecter deux et deux ( _cinq_ , lui dit son cerveau. _Deux et deux font cinq_ ) il se faisait embrasser.

Par Tsunayoshi.

Par lui-même.

Son lui du futur.

Celui qu'il serait dans dix ans.

 _Je démissionne. Dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment_. dit son cerveau.

 _Hrblv._ gargouilla Tsuna.

 _Non, il n'y a pas de ''hrblv'' qui tienne. Je suis en train de me faire embrasser_ par moi-même. _Après avoir passé la journée avec moi. Je n'ai rien dit quand je me suis retrouvé face à ma version future. Je n'ai rien dit quand on a dû faire une immense partie de cache-cache dans un Manoir qui ressemble plus à un zoo qu'à autre chose. Je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai vu Hibari se comporter comme un enfant ou m'enlever. Je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai découvert que le responsable de tout ça c'était_ moi. _Mais là !? Mais là je me fais embrasser ! Par moi !Si on passe sur tous les paradoxes temporels qui ont déjà dû être créés par ce petit séjour dans le futur, et sur la déformation de l'Univers et du Temps entraînant le Chaos (avec des lettres majuscules) qui n'est_ pas survenue _alors qu'elle aurait_ dû _, juste parce qu'on est sur le même plan temporel que_ nous-mêmes. _Je te jure qu'après ça je pensais que rien ne pourrait plus m'étonner, pas même voir Reborn en tutu dansant le French Cancan._

 _T'as vraiment des délires bizarres._ Ce fut tout ce que Tsuna put penser.

 _La ferme. EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA SITUATION AU MOINS ?_

 _Que je suis en train de parler à mon cerveau ? Oui, à peu près. Tu veux que je m'en inquiète ?_

 _Non, ça on s'en fout, c'est courant quand on est Boss de la Mafia. Je parlais du fait que notre nous futur nous embrasse._

Petit coup d'oeil. Tsunayoshi s'était reculé et l'observait maintenant en souriant.

 _Nous_ embrassait. _Tu ne vois pas comme un léger problème là ?_

 _Heeeuuu... J'embrasse bien ?_

Il y eut un très gros blanc. Tsuna fixait Tsunayoshi avec de grands yeux vides. Tsunayoshi souriait toujours.

Puis les grands yeux vides se remplirent. D'un coup.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

\- C'était de la part de Kyôya, l'informa aimablement son double du futur.

Tsuna s'évanouit.

 _ **~ Tout ! Chaud ! ~**_

 **Epilogue**

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il était quatre heures du matin. Il était allongé dans son lit, dans son pyjama et sa peluche Hibari reposait tranquillement ses côtés. Il se releva un peu, juste le temps de voir que tous ses Gardiens étaient dispersés dans la pièce, dormant dans des positions plus ou moins étranges. Il se rendormit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

Un mois plus tard, il prenait son courage à deux mains et se déclarait à Hibari en mode Dernière Volonté. Après un combat légendaire qui dura plus de six heures et détruisit une partie de la forêt de Namimori (qui repoussa moins de deux semaines plus tard, Fon ayant pris les choses en main, et plus particulièrement un pistolet sur la tempe de Verde pour le convaincre d'inventer un élixir de croissance) Hibari l'embrassa. Ils s'évanouirent tous les deux dans la minute qui suivit. Shamal jura par la suite que c'était la première fois qu'il soignait des blessures pareilles, ''et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses, vous pouvez me croire''.

Deux mois et trois semaines plus tard, Tsuna se réveilla avec un mal de crâne persistant. La journée se finit sur Reborn en tutu rose dansant le French Cancan. La vidéo de son spectacle fut le premier dossier compromettant d'une très longue liste.

Trois mois, deux semaines et quatre jours plus tard Tsuna apprit à ''faire le truc avec les lumières''. Dans la même semaine, toutes les hypothèses de Gokudera sur l'existence des aliens se trouvèrent confirmées et Tsuna eut un entretien secret avec Belphégor. L'année suivante sortait au cinéma _Sang Royal,_ que d'aucuns désignèrent comme ''le meilleur film d'horrreur de tous les temps''. Si certaines personnes trouvèrent qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre le personnage principal et le prince fou de la Varia, personne ne le dit à voix haute. Il faut dire que le film comportait un passage avec des couteaux et le crissement de lames contre des dents hanta toute une génération.

Pour ses dix-neuf ans, Tsuna déménagea dans le Manoir Vongola et reçut, entre autres cadeaux, un coffret du ''Petit Chimiste'' de la part de Gokudera. Le lendemain il disparut, non sans avoir laissé une lettre derrière lui disant aux autres de ''ne pas s'inquiéter et si je trouve la réserve d'alcool vide à mon retour, sachez que les manchots empereurs n'auront jamais eu droit à autant de compagnie''. Il revint un mois plus tard, l'air absolument crevé mais heureux. Il avait dressé un plan complet du Manoir, mais ça personne ne le sut jamais.

Dix ans plus tard, il organisa une soirée où il convia les Varias, les Arcobalenos, les Couronnes Funéraires, les Simons, et ses Gardiens. Le lendemain matin, une boîte de chocolats était posée sur la table du petit-déjeuner et des caméras étaient prêtes à filmer la journée.

 _Dans un autre plan temporel, Tsunayoshi ajouta un peu de poudre bleue dans un chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide vermillon. Il en remplit une seringue et injecta le produit dans un immense gâteau qui trônait sur son chariot. Puis, tout en sifflotant un petit air, il commença à pousser le chariot vers les cuisines du Manoir._

 _\- Ce gâteau m'a l'air délicieux. dit Hibari en sortant des ombres. En quel honneur ?_

 _\- L'anniversaire de Reborn, lui répondit joyeusement Tsunayoshi. J'ai donné des ordres spéciaux pour qu'on lui fasse le gâteau le plus... surprenant possible._

 _Les lèvres d'Hibari se retroussèrent vers le haut._

 _\- Eh. Ca peut être drôle. Un conseil à donner ?_

 _Tsunayoshi réfléchit._

 _\- N'en mange pas plus de trois parts, finit-il par dire. Mais selon les effets que ça aura, je pourrais te resservir._

 _Hibari hocha la tête, se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et s'enfonça dans les ombres tel un Batman rentrant dans sa cave. Resté seul, Tsuna partit dans un grand éclat de rire machiavélique. Tout était prêt pour le lendemain, il n'avait plus eu mal à la tête depuis trois ans et son cerveau avait arrêté de le ruiner en glaces au chocolat – mais continuait à se taper l'incruste dans ses pensées._

 _Ce que c'était bon d'être méchant._

 **FIN**

* * *

*Les ''Achille Courgette'' sont bien évidemment les Hercule Poirot de notre monde (vous admirerez mon talent pour trouver de nouveaux noms). Tsuna en est d'ailleurs tellement fan qu'il a décidé de se laisser pousser la moustache pour lui ressembler. Il a hélas dû abandonner après que tous ses Gardiens se soient trainés à ses pieds en le suppliant de ne surtout pas faire ça. Même Reborn avait l'air désespéré. Sans oublier la tonne de lettres qu'il reçut, provenant des mafieux des quatre coins du monde, lui assurant qu'un Boss sans moustache était bien plus intimidant qu'un Boss avec moustache. Mais la seule chose qui le convainquit de changer d'avis fut quand il entendit Hibari déclarer ''je n'aime pas les moustaches. C'est contre les règles de Namimori. Si je vois un herbivore avec une moustache, je le mords à mort''. Depuis on n'entendit plus jamais parler de moustache.

**alors ces étoiles-là étaient placées à la scène de la déclaration entre Irie et Spanner. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mises, c'est un inspecteur qui m'a obligée ! Il voulait que je fasse passer un message comme quoi ''la violence, c'est mal''. Alors écoutez bien les enfants : ce genre de relations dans un couple n'est pas sain ! Ce n'est pas très bien de taper la personne qu'on aime ! Soyez gentils, mignons, doux et ne devenez pas comme Dark Irie ! Et rappelez-vous : un câlin égal un Spanner sauvé :)

ENFIIIIIIN

ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIN CE TRUC EST FINIIIIIII

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Non mais sans blague, il m'aura hanté pendant _deux ans_.

Je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi _long._

Ni d'aussi 1827.

(mon corps les réclame mais bon sang où sont les 6918)

Le SpannerIrie n'était pas censé prendre autant de place.

Il l'a fait.

On ne peut rien contre Dark Irie.

( _c'est votre pèèèèèèère)_

J'ai pu en profiter pour remarquer que j'aime toujours autant Hibari même après un an d'exil de KHR. C'est beau l'amour :')

Et puis il est marrant comme ça.

J'ai vraiment hésité pour son caractère xD il aurait pu être totalement déshinibé et se jeter sur Tsuna comme un lapin en chaleur mais c'était trop. Vraiment.

Il aurait aussi pu être super gentil, accueillant et tout et faire plein de jeux de mots pourris, et rire à tout ce que disaient les autres.

Sauf que là c'était plus Hibari.

Ou bien il aurait pu être timide et mignon-tout-plein. Echanger son caractère avec Tsuna quoi.

Mais je le préfère comme ça. Hibari est Hibari, on ne le change pas si facilement xD

Même si les changements de personnaité c'est coool. Ca permet de faire de l'OOC qui passe _crème_.

(Dark Irie est canon. Je le soutiendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je veux dire, on ne sert pas successivement Tsunayoshi, puis Byakuran, puis de nouveau Tsunayoshi, en passant par les Couronnes Funéraires (fausses ou vraies) et les Gardiens sans en subir quelques traumatismes et s'endurcir au passage.)

Reborn est trop peu présent dans cet OS. Il m'a tapé pour ça d'ailleurs. Sauvez une auteure, envoyez-lui des reviews (et des pansements).

Dark Tsunayoshi est canon aussi. On n'invente pas un plan aussi tordu que celui de l'arc du futur sans être complètement tordu aussi.

Je vois parfaitement bien Fran en psy. Avec toute la Mafia défilant sur son divan. ''je ne sais plus quoi faire docteur, mon petit chihuhua m'a attaqué hier, je ne réussis plus à tirer sur mes ennemis et ma femme m'a quitté pour mon meilleur ami. Ah, je rêve d'éléphants rouges qui dansent la samba dans mon placard. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ?'' Et Fran qui se contente d'hocher la tête et de lui filet un chapeau éléphant. Il lançerait toute une mode, puis contrôlerait les esprits et finirait par dominer la Mafia dans l'ombre en connaissant les plus sombres secrets des membres haut placés.

Longue vie à Fran.

Bel est un acteur né. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il lançe ses couteaux. Si c'est pas avoir un sens du drame, alors je suis une grenouille.

(crôa)

Et je suis convaincue que Xanxus a de gros problèmes de confiance, qu'il essaye de noyer dans la bouteille et les insultes. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Fran est sur l'affaire et Xanxus sur son divan.

Dino est très absent de cet OS. Pourtant il était invité. Mais il a commis la bêtise de monter les marches du Manoir sans ses hommes. Il s'est donc magistralement écrasé au sol, après avoir dévalé l'escalier en marbre sur le dos/le ventre/la tête et s'être cassé plusieurs os au passage. Tsunayoshi a une vidéo. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de dossiers sur Dino vu la quantité astronomique qu'il possède déjà. Mais il était un peu déçu – il aurait bien aimé savoir quels effets auraient eu les chocolats sur lui.

Byakuran me fait honnêtement chier avec ses chamallows. J'ai tout essayé pour qu'il mange de ces chocolats, mais rien à faire. C'est chamallow par-ci, chamallow par-là. Tsuna bosse en ce moment sur une méthode d'infiltration dans les bureaux des Gessos pour empoisonner les chamallows de Byakuran avec ce qui lui reste de produit à modification de personnalité. Son plan avance bien. En même temps, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il infiltrera une des bases de Byakuran.

Pour en venir au 7227...

Sur le plan éthique c'est vraiment chelou.

Mais on est dans le monde des fanfics et des mangas, alors osef.

Même Tsuna n'est pas plus choqué que ça.

(enfin si, un peu. Il en est même légèrement traumatisé. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qui a conduit à la montée de machiavélisme en lui. Mais ce ne sont là que des détails).

Si jamais il y en a qui se posent la question sur les hôtesses du temps mentionnées au début de l'histoire, sachez que Tsuna a bel et bien soumis cette idée aux scientifiques des Bovinos. Quant à savoir si elle a été acceptée, mystère. Ce qui est sûr c'est que jamais en trois ans le bazooka n'est tombé sur Hibari. Et quant il l'a fait... eh bien, c'est une autre histoire.

Pour ce qui est de la faune du Manoir... sachez qu'on n'en a vu qu'une minuscule partie. Les Boss Vongolas recèlent bien des mystères. Et puis, comme ils sont tous plus tarés les uns que les autres, je pense que vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce qui est caché dans la salle à droite tout au fond du couloir rose au neuvième étage de l'aile droite.

 _Vraiment pas savoir._

Sur ce chers gens, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit (y'a pas d'heures pour manger après tout) et à la revoyure !

(p.s. : si vous voulez tout savoir, quand Reborn s'est retrouvé en tutu rose pour danser le French Cancan, c'est parce que – noooon Reborn, pas Léon, pas Léon, c'était juste une blague, promis, j'allais rien dire- on a dit pas tapeeeeeeeeeeee- aaaaaaaarrrgghhh)


End file.
